A Slice of Life
by MaryandMerlin
Summary: Drabble and oneshot collection for various challenges! 8. Lucius/Petunia - Opportunity Knocks 9. Lucius/Poppy - Broken 10. Regulus/Severus - Don't 11. Sirius/Regulus (plat) - Clash 12. Irma/James - Community Service 13. Molly/Regulus - One Door Opens 14. Ronks - Recovery 15. Bill/Tonks - Midnight Encounter 16. Jily - A Ball-s Up To Remember 17. Scorrose - Knob in Shining Armour
1. Garden Party - DracoLav

**A/N: I enjoyed this pairing far more than I expect to tbh!**

 **Pairing Challenge -** Draco/Lavender

 **Hogwarts Assignments** \- Gardening Task 2

Write about someone enjoying the hot weather in the means of a garden party, bbq or similar event.

* * *

Garden Party

Lavender tilted her closed eyes up and let her pale skin soak up the warmth of sunshine. It wasn't very ladylike, and was sure to earn her a spattering of freckles across her delicate nose, but Lavender's mother wasn't around to scold her.

No, her mother was deep in conversation over by the punch table. She was beautiful, all golden curls and wide smiles, but it was the boozy punch clutched in one hand that had sent Lavender scurrying away. Her mother had never known her limits.

Malfoy Manor rose behind Lavender, it's presence weighed on her and the dark stone seemed to radiate shadows, despite the hot, sunny afternoon.

"Surprised to see you here, Brown."

Lavender didn't jump at the sudden voice, she didn't even open her eyes. It had only been a matter of time until Draco sought her out; he had done every year since they were children. "That's hardly an original line, Malfoy," she drawled in reply.

"Now, now," Draco scolded playfully. "That's hardly a ladylike tone to take with your host, Miss Brown. What on earth would your mother say?"

Lavender opened her eyes at that. She turned to face him and her pink chiffon dress swirled around her thighs. "I'm not sure we'd be able to make it out at this point," Lavender murmured dryly, indicating towards her mother, who was consuming her fifth glass.

Draco pressed his lips into a thin line in an attempt to hide his smile. Lavender rolled her eyes at him. "I almost didn't expect to see you this year," she said in a rush of words. Lavender's cheeks flushed. She sounded far too eager.

He frowned slightly. "Why not? We've always stuck together at these things."

"Parkinson," Lavender replied simply, not meeting his eyes. She had been sure the witch of Slytherin house would keep Draco on a tight leash.

He shrugged with forced casualness. "I'm not Pansy's lap dog. No matter how much she threatened me for associating with you, I'm sure we'll benefit from the time apart."

"You broke up? Over me?" Lavender gasped, her eyes nearly bulging from her head.

Draco pushed a hand through his silvery hair and dropped his eyes as a blush coloured his cheeks. "I-I wouldn't necessarily say it was over you, just that you were the catalyst."

"Oh." Confusion spiked through her at the wave of disappointment.

"She wanted me to ignore you," he continued in a rush, "and I just wasn't willing to. I-I look forward to these parties all year."

"Oh." Lavender brightened, "Me too."

A slightly awkward silence descended on the pair.

"Do you-"

"What shall-"

They laughed.

"Do you want to get a drink?" Draco asked her and Lavender smiled.

"I'd love to, just perhaps not the same drink my mother is having?"

Draco smirked. "I've got just the thing," he replied grabbing her hand and tugging her towards the house. "Come on."

Suddenly the Manor didn't seem quite so daunting.

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	2. Sleeping Arrogance - LavPan

**Pairing Drabble Challenge**

Lavender/Pansy

 **Hogwarts Assignments - Charms**

Sleeping Beauty!AU

Word Count: 500

* * *

Sleeping Arrogance

Breathless, Prince Draco burst violently through the door and despite panting heavily his grasp on his sword remained tight. He paused in the doorway, blocking Pansy's view of the room beyond, but as he visibly relaxed she knew they had reached their destination.

The pair were exhausted, battered and bruised they had slashed their way through the thick thorns that guarded the castle and battled their way up the stairs past spelled guards. Now, as Prince Draco moved further into the circular room, Pansy was able to gaze upon their prize.

She was no more than a silhouette, a shadow of a girl hidden behind a gossamer curtain, lying on a bed beside a large window. She looked larger than Pansy had expected, far too real. She had expected a fairytale princess, a wisp of a girl with delicate features.

Prince Draco sheathed his sword and threw a savage grin back at his companion. "We did it, Pan," he cheered, "we have her."

He strode across the room - Pansy following at a slower pace - and tore back the last barrier between him and his future bride. He opened his mouth, his lungs filling with air and Pansy waited for his verdict on the sleeping maiden.

"Is that it?" He looked back at Pansy and she blinked at him. "Look at her!"

Pansy stepped forward. She was a pretty, albeit normal looking girl. With pale skin, a spattering of freckles, and a mass of golden curls spread out across the crisp, white pillow. "She's pretty?" Pansy asked cautiously.

"Exactly! Look at me! I am Prince Draco! Future king! I have a thousand women falling at my feet! I am god's gift to women! I cannot have anything less than the world's most perfect woman as my wife. This passably pretty princess will not do, royal or not."

Draco, a scowl now twisting his handsome face, turned on his heel and stomped towards the door.

"Wait! Are you just going to leave her here?"

"What do you expect me to do? Kiss it?"

Pansy felt her mouth drop open. "Yes! Freckles aren't contagious you know! We can't just leave her here to sleep forever, she's just a girl!"

Draco scoffed at her and continued to storm out of the room. "I have better things to do," he called, "if you care so much, you kiss it!"

Pansy stood still for a moment, stunned and confused. Her eyes wandered back towards the sleeping princess. She had never kissed a girl before, but the idea wasn't repulsive, it was almost appealing. She shifted closer, bending at the waist until her lips hovered over the girl's.

She took a deep, careful breath, inhaling the sweet scent and, closing her eyes tightly pressed her lips forward in a short, soft kiss.

The gasp of breath told Pansy it had worked and she pulled back slightly. Opening her eyes she saw the princess' were open and as she gazed into the warm, brown eyes Pansy was lost.

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	3. Lost

**Author's Note: I'm enjoying the challenge of these little drabbles I must admit!**

 **Pairing Character Drabble** \- Daphne/Theo

 **Hogwarts Assignments - CoMC** \- Write about someone throwing something for some reason

 **Halloween Party - Trick or Treat** \- 18. Volatile

 **Halloween Party - Costume Party** \- 34. Minotaur!AU

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognise!

Word Count: 500 (on the dot!)

* * *

Lost

Daphne wanted to stop and curl up against a corner. Make herself as small as possible, and just hide from everything. She wanted to scream, cry and generally just give up. But some small, strong part of herself, wouldn't let her.

Her breathing was harsh and ragged, edged with hysteria. Her heart pounded in her ears and her feet slapped against the floor in thin sandals. _Run_ , she urged herself, _God dammit Daphne. Run!_

His grunts followed her around every corner. The clatter and scrape of hooves dogged her as she ran. He kept pace easily, this was more of a game to him. She was his prey and he toyed with her, letting her think there was a chance of escape.

She'd had a blessed life before this. Before she had been taken from her own home in the night and sacrificed to this monstrosity to keep the people safe. She missed her home, her parents, her sister. They had never been rich, but she had always been happy.

A desperate sob escaped her throat, followed by a cry of dismay and pain as her foot caught on the uneven ground. Daphne landed in a heap, bashing her head on the ancient wall of the labyrinth she was trapped in. Her vision swam as she struggled to push herself upwards, but her arms buckled and she slumped back down.

The creature rounded the corner. It was massive, filling the width of the corridor, blocking almost all the light. She felt the pressure of this volatile situation and instead of waiting for it to attack Daphne's hands scrabbled against the ground as she watched it approach, her fingers closed around a rock in the dust and she lashed out, throwing it at him. In her weakened state it fell short, bouncing harmlessly on the ground and skidding to a pathetic halt.

Her vision had tunneled, blackness creeping in at the edges as the monstrosity reached her. All powerful muscles and, was that a tail? Daphne closed her eyes, expecting death, so she yelped when she was lifted into the air.

Her eyes opened slowly, fighting against unconsciousness, and through the haze she could see the disfigured face. Horns sprouted from his scalp, a horrific snout sprouted where a mouth should have been, huge fangs curling from the lips.

The eyes. So rich and deep in their colour. She knew those eyes. She had loved those eyes. Beneath the monster she could see the shadow of a man. No, of a boy, the boy who had disappeared 5 years ago without a trace.

"Theo?" she gasped in confusion, unable to understand how the two so different identities had come together. But the way he tensed, the way his eyes flashed at the sound of his name, left Daphne with little doubt. It was he.

The noise he made in response was almost inaudible. Most would call it a growl, but as Daphne lost consciousness she knew it was her name.

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	4. Underwhelmed - Ronks

**Author's Note: This is so very nearly late!**

 **Birthday Incentive/Gift Fic - Fruits -** Ronks

 **Hogwarts Assignments - Muggle Studies -** Write about someone who has been portrayed in accurately

 **Halloween Party - Halloween Bingo -** 26\. (phrase) web of lies

 **Halloween Party - Trick or Treat -** Treat - 49. Boundary

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

* * *

Underwhelmed

Nymphadora Tonks crept into the doorway of the kitchen at number 12 Grimmauld place. Keeping to the boundary between the kitchen and the corridor. She kept her appearance dark and muted, blending in with the shadows from the hallway so as not to disturb the meeting in progress. The room was full to bursting with people - some were sat on seats or benches and the rest stood at awkward angles. All eyes were glued to the figure stood in front of the ancient stove. Albus Dumbledore stood at the unoffical front addressing the assembled Order of the Phoenix.

"I know the times are dark and all the same signs are appearing as they did before. I am working hard to convince the minister of the true threat. For now, friends, we must simply stay vigilant. Do not venture into dangerous situations alone or without letting others know. Remember, we are stronger together."

A spattering of applause and noises of general approval sounded around the room. A low hum of chatter started to spread through the room as Dumbledore nodded his dismissal. People were very obviously concerned at the way things were progressing, more and more signs popped up every day indicating the return of Voldemort - not that Fudge was paying any attention to them.

"Sirius, all I want to is slip away. A lot of people are still uncomfortable with my presence here."

"Why should you care what these people think? You have as much right to be here as they do!"

A tired sigh. "Because it makes me uncomfortable too. I'll only go as far as the library, then when everyone has gone we can eat together. Okay?"

An annoyed Sirius Black stormed past the doorway, heading for the gaggle of concerned Weasleys. It made sudden sense to Tonks that the only person Sirius could have been talking to was his long-time friend, Remus Lupin - the Werewolf.

Tonks felt a little pang of fear and anticipation. She hadn't ever come face to face with a werewolf under civilised circumstances. Unconsciously, her hand tightened on the wand in her pocket and her muscles tensed. She had heard whispers about him from the other members of the Order - who all seemed to treat the werewolf with distant respect and no small amount of fear.

She held her breath as the footsteps drew closer and moved further into the corridor, out of the doorframe - Tonks waited for the werewolf to appear. His shadow breached the lip and suddenly the tall, lanky frame obscured the light.

"Oh."

A noise of utter disbelief and disappointment escaped Tonks as this 'fearsome' creature appeared. He stopped in his tracks, suddenly aware of her presence and as he looked at her Tonks was struck by just how small and fearful he looked. Not at all like the creatures of nightmares, it was like a web of lies had been spun around him - was he wearing a tweed jacket?

"You're…?"

"Tonks. Not Nymphadora - never Nymphadora. Just Tonks."

He smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes - which she realised were quite a striking shade of blue - and made to extend his hand. It was obviously a force of habit, one he was used to being refused, as he quickly curled the hand into a fist and let it drop to his side. "I'm Remus Lupin."

Tonks tilted her head at him. "I know," she replied simply. In a swift movement she reached down and pulled his hand into a grip, shaking it firmly. She threw the stunned werewolf a dazzling smile and moved around him into the noise and light of the kitchen.

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	5. Bashful - PercyOliver

**Author's Note: I find this hilarious and adorable, not gonna lie. I hope you enjoy it too.**

 **Pairing Challenge** \- Oliver/Percy

 **Halloween Party - Halloween Bingo** \- 8. (word) trick

 **Halloween Party - Trick or Treat** \- Trick - (location) Flourish and Blotts

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

Word Count: 493

* * *

Bashful

The doorbell jingled loudly as Oliver pushed the door open, but he didn't stop to address the helpful clerk or look at the colourful displays. Instead he charged forward, moving deeper and deeper into the labyrinth that was Flourish and Blotts without looking back.

When he could no longer hear the bustle that came from the front of the shop, Oliver slowed. He leant against a bookshelf and panted heavily, clutching one hand to his heaving chest. If a bunch of teenage girls could chase him to the point of breathlessness, imagine what they could do as part of an organised sports team. He'd have won the cup years ago with that sort of stamina.

"Ugh, how careless."

Oliver yelped in surprise and jumped up in alarm. He was rigid again, waiting for the simpering and giggles to engulf him but he realised that the voice he'd heard had been male. He peered around the edge of the bookshelf to the reading nook he hadn't noticed.

Percy Weasley was frowning at him.

"Wood," he acknowledged. "What are you doing here?"

"I- erhm. I was looking for a book."

"In the Magizoology section?" Percy's frown deepend. "You don't take Care of Magical Creatures. Is this a trick?"

The sound of female voices had Oliver ducking forward and sinking into the seat opposite Percy, wishing that it could eat him up. "No, no," he replied quickly eyes darting around. "What were you complaining about?"

"Oh," Percy straightened up. His expression changed from suspicions to exasperation. "I just can hardly believe that books like this are published!"

Oliver read the title. "Books on … Bowtruckles?"

"No! Books with such poor quality of writing. Honestly, just because this isn't a book of philosophy or medicine doesn't mean it shouldn't be well written. Some people just need to broaden their punctuational horizons."

Oliver looked at him incredulously - confused at how he could be so passionate about punctuation of all things - but his attention was soon recaptured by the alarming sound of footsteps and giggles. All of a sudden he felt trapped once more. Percy must have noticed how pale he looked.

"What's wrong, Wood?"

"I- I-, oh sweet Merlin." Oliver had managed to back himself into a corner. There was no escape. He looked at the boy across from him and an idea sparked.

"I'm sorry about this, Weasley, but maybe this will finally get through to them."

Before the other boy could open his mouth to question anything, Oliver had leant over and closed the space between them and pressed his lips firmly to Percy's. For a moment, he was rigid but in another breath he seemed to be melting. Oliver was so caught up he barely heard the chorus of gasps and noises of disappointment as the girls discovered them - he only realised they'd left when Percy pulled away.

Both boys looked bashfully at each other with pink cheeks.

"So-" Oliver cleared his throat, "punctuation."

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin**


	6. Unexpected

**Author's Note: I didn't expect it to go in this direction to be honest!**

 **Halloween Party - Haunted House -** Write about seeing something unexpected (word: dig)

 **Pairing Challenge -** Percy/Fleur

 **Hogwarts Assignment - Arithmancy -** Task 1 - Write about someone who is two-faced

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

Word Count: 477

* * *

Unexpected

Percy was still scowling as he entered the library. At least here he was away from the incessant giggling french girls and broody bulgarians. He was very pleased to only be back in Hogwarts to view the trials - part of his department's work was to oversee the TriWizard Tournament. After the way the Department of Magical Games had messed up over the summer Percy wasn't surprised that Crouch was taking more of a personal interest.

As it was, he had felt the need to escape to his personal haven once more. A quiet little corner at the back of the library where no one else dared to venture - not even little Hermione Granger had gone that far - but he couldn't deal with all the ridiculous hormones flying around the corridors.

As he neared his little haven, Percy paused sure he could hear someone speaking - though it sounded like an unintelligible babble. He moved forward and was surprised to see a girl with shining blonde hair and powder blue robes. She was frantically digging through her bag and mumbling to herself in what Percy realised must have been French.

She let out a sudden exclamation and she pulled out a pair of thick lensed glasses. Percy watched in surprise as the rather glamorous girl put the glasses on and immediately relaxed. She picked up a discarded bit of paper and scanned the lines.

"Je ne peux pas chanter au dessus du sol," she murmured in lilting French. "Je devais le mettre sous l'eau pour le comprendre. Donc, je dois aller sous l'eau. Évidemment le lac, mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce foutu lac?" She raised her head and scanned the shelves with confused eyes. Obviously her reading of English was not as good as her speaking.

"May I be of assistance?" Percy was stepping forward before he even realised it, driven by some desire to wipe away that little crease between her brows.

She looked up at him, annoyance at the interruption flashing across her delicate features. "Excuse me, you are not a student?"

He shook his head, his confidence faltering at the brusque address. "You're Fleur, right. The Beauxbaton's champion."

She paused for a second, assessing him. He blinked and she changed, her spine softened and her eyes grew large and round. They seemed to be glistening. "Oui," she blushed, "I am looking for… information about le lac, erm I mean, the lake." She flashed a charmingly bashful smile and Percy felt it tug at his chest. She was small and delicate - the perfect picture of a damsel in distress.

Feeling more manly and confident than he could ever remember, Percy puffed his chest and offered her an arm. Suddenly the simpering was endearing and the powder blue sweet. He wondered if her giggle would sound like soft bells.

"If you'd like to follow me…"

* * *

 **The French: (apologies for the translation - google helped me)**

 **'I cannot sing above the ground. I had to go underwater to understand it. So I have to go underwater. Obviously, the lake but what's in this damn lake?'**

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	7. Longing

**Author's Note: Sorry if this seems thrown together - it was :')**

 **Pairing Challenge -** Kingsley/Molly

 **Hogwarts Assignments - Charms -** Task 2 - Write about someone who doesn't want to be seen

Word Count: 418

* * *

Longing

Kingsley Shacklebolt felt his heart soar and break in equal measure as he sheltered in the shadows of the tent flap. She was radiant, like a tarnished ray of summer sun as it crests the horizon. She was smiling and that simple look of pure joy lit up the room - but she wasn't smiling at him.

No, that smile was directed firmly at the man standing proudly across from her. Arthur Weasley. A better man.

Kingsley watched her father place Molly's hand in Arthur's and the ceremony commenced. She wore beautiful robes of cream silk shot through with skeins of gold embroidery. Her wild curls were pinned atop her head so they cascaded gently around her face.

He felt like he couldn't breathe.

The ceremony was very moving. They were both so obviously in love that half the crowd was brought to tears and a chorus of sniffles and murmurs accompanied every word the Minister pronounced.

"Are there any here present who know of any lawful impediment why these two may not be joined in matrimony?" he intoned, speaking out to the crowd. "Speak now, or forever hold your peace."

This was it, the moment he had been waiting for. His last chance to stop this madness and claim Molly the way she had begged him too all those years ago. Why had he chosen his career? Why had he given her up?

His heart surged with fear and determination and he stepped forward, out of the shadows and into the soft glow of the light orbs. He opened his mouth and drew in a breath ready to declare himself when he saw her face.

She was no longer radiant and beautiful, no longer serene and smiling. Now her face crumpled and worry criss-crossed her delicate features. She scanned the crowd quickly, looking for the person that would ruin her happily ever after. One hand dropped protectively to her stomach - and then he knew.

Kingsley felt his world fracture as the understanding dawned and he stepped quickly backwards allowing the shadows to swallow him once more. The moment passed in utter silence and the joy returned to her face, the tension left her shoulders and she smiled brightly at her almost-husband once more.

Kingsley turned his back on the happy scene. He wove carefully through the busy wait staff preparing the party that followed the wedding and headed for the gate. With a sharp turn he glimpsed the white tent one last time and popped into oblivion.

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much love, MaryandMerlin x**


	8. Opportunity Knocks

**Author's Note: Hey so this is one of the few times that I'm using the app to publish so please excuse any formatting errors.**

 **Also, I know that Lucius is actually 6-7 years older than Lily, not just 2, but I used some artistic lisence here - sorry!**

 **Pairing Challenge** \- Petunia/Lucius

 **Hogwarts Assignment - Divination** \- Write about a rich person longing to be with someone. Extra Prompt: (word) Secrecy (I asked Lexi if I could use Secret and she said I could)

 **Disclaimer -** I own nothing!

Word Count: 500 (on the dot, minus title)

X

Opportunity Knocks

Lucius felt a bubble of excitement blossom inside him as he awoke. It was quickly followed by the flush of shame that he always felt. Today was the day, the last day. It was the start of his final year at Hogwarts and that meant the last time he would board the train at King's Cross. The last time he might see her.

Lucius shook himself violently, trying to dispel the image that floated into his mind. A long, pale neck. Long silky golden hair. Flashing blue eyes filled with disdain. He only ever saw her once a year, on a rare occasion she had come to pick up her sister at the end of the year. Once he had seen her at christmas, she had looked even more perfect all wrapped up with only a slightly pink nose visible above her thick scarf.

The first time he had seen her, he had been thirteen. Stood on the platform she had looked completely bored, almost disgusted. A redheaded little girl had bounced around excitedly as two confused looking parents held a cage and trunk.

Muggles, Lucius had realised with a sinking feeling. He wasn't to sympathise or socialise with muggles. He remembered turning away, climbing aboard the Hogwarts express and resolving to never think of that girl again. It was a promise he had made and remade a thousand times, after he sought out the young Gryffindor to learn of her name. After penning numerous letters that were never sent. After waking from longing dreams.

It was a promise he had never learned to keep.

Now, as Lucius left for the station, he didn't know how to feel. The revulsion he had been taught for muggles warred with the secret attraction, the longing he felt for this girl he had never even spoken to. A girl he had only ever looked at from afar.

He paid the familiar sucking sensation of the platform barrier no mind. He was eager, far too eager like a puppy, but Lucius knew that once he left Hogwarts he might never have the opportunity to see her again.

He wove expertly through the crowded platform, knowing that Dobby would already be seeing that his belongings made it onto the train. He searched the plethora of faces until he caught sight of that blonde hair, that alabaster skin and elegant neck.

She was here.

He stopped and took her in. She was stood away from her parents and sister - they embraced happily but she seemed to not want anything to do with this touching scene. So elegant and aloof. She was obviously of a better class than most rabble.

Before he registered what was happening, Lucius found his feet were moving, carrying him towards her. She looked up in surprise when they came face to face. He had almost expected venom to fly from her lips, but she seemed rendered as speechless as he was.

Lucius took a deep breath. This was it, his chance.

"Hi."

X

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much love, MaryandMerlin x**


	9. Broken

**Author's Note: Here we go again with another interesting pairing!**

 **Pairing Drabble Challenge -** Lucius/Poppy

 **Pairing Scenario Challenge -** At Hogwarts

 **Jingle Bell Song Challenge -** Last Christmas (Wham!) - Write about a heartbreak

 **Christmas at the Movies Challenge -** All I Want For Christmas - Write about a breakup

Word Count: 498

* * *

Broken

The corridors of Hogwarts castle were empty and Lucius' footsteps echoed off the walls as he walked towards the great hall. He moved robotically, his head was tilted to the side and though he was looking forward, his eyes were glassy and unfocused.

The words were still ringing in his ears.

 _You bring shame upon the family name, boy! Consorting with the likes of that, that filthy blood traitor of a witch! You will put a stop to it, immediately, or so help me you will rue the very day you were born!_

He had been lucky that the howler had found him in the Slytherin common room. Even luckier that all his dorm mates had been on the way to dinner when he had rushed into their shared bedroom and cast a frantic silencing charm before the letter exploded in his hands.

They had been so careful. Who had betrayed them?

The low rumble of chatter brought him out of his stupor as he began to ascend the stairs from the dungeons. Thursday night dinner was in full swing and tantalising aromas floated from the open doors. It made Lucius feel sick.

What was he to do? Defy his father or break the most meaningful and rewarding relationship he had ever experienced?

 _I will break you, boy._

The threatening words floated around his head and he came to a halt in the middle of the hallway, teetering on the brink of a decision that would change the course of his life forever.

"Luci!" His head snapped up at the excited tone, the excited face as she rushed towards him. "I was just coming to look for you," she whispered glancing around, "you didn't show up with your housemates."

Poppy Pomfrey. The sweet, intelligent, caring Hufflepuff who had fixed his broken nose and mended his broken soul. She had coaxed a side out of him that he didn't know existed, all with that brilliant smile and optimistic attitude.

 _I will break you, boy. After I have broken her._

That smile was all it took to make his decision. He stepped backwards and drew himself up to every inch of his imperious height. He felt his face contort into a disgusted sneer as he looked down his nose at her.

"Lucius?" she asked cautiously, concern now lacing her tone.

"Do not think to speak to me again," he snarled, "I do not even wish to see you. Imagine what people would think to see a Malfoy lowering himself to consort with the likes of you."

"I- I- I don't understand" she whispered, taking a step backwards in shock. Hurt twisted her features and pain twisted his heart. He had to do this.

"Let me be perfectly clear, blood traitor," he hissed. "I am far too good for you."

He forced himself to stride past her, to ignore the quiet sob and to enter the bustle of the great hall as if he hadn't just torn out his own heart.

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	10. Don't

**Pairing Challenge -** Severus/Regulus

 **Hogwarts Assignments - Holiday Films -** Write about a cynic **EP:** (character) Severus Snape

Word Count: 454

* * *

Don't

Regulus hissed as Severus seized his arm, stopping the younger man in his tracks. He snapped his head round, glaring into the pale face and dark eyes. Severus's face was twisted in frustration and concern, his lips peeled back in a snarl as he spoke.

"Don't."

Regulus pulled his arm sharply out of the tight grip, whirling to face him fully. "Don't what, Severus? Don't do what is right? Don't go out on a limb to save the world? Don't show everyone what little Regulus can really do? I'm going to bring this crashing down around them all, because Sirius was right!"

He was almost shouting by the end, chest heaving and eyes wild.

Severus was silent for a long moment, his eyes flickering wildly between Regulus' own. "Don't leave," he said quietly after a moment. "I can't lose you."

With a great release of breath, Regulus deflated. He slumped against the nearest wall. "If I don't do this, Sev, if we don't do something, what will there be to live for?"

"Eachother!" He insisted, stepping forward. Regulus shook his head sadly. "Do you honestly think the do-gooder Gryffindor's will welcome you with open arms? After the years of hatred and hostility, after everything your brother and his friends did?"

"I'm not doing it for them, you should know that. I owe my brother and his ilk very little."

"Then why, why are you doing this? Why are you risking everything we have?"

Regulus moved away from the wall and raised a hand. He pushed the fallen strands of hair from Severus's eyes and let his thumb trail over the other man's cheek. "I'm doing it for us, for you. This is our chance for a world where we will be accepted. Neither of us has the stomach for this blatant violence and hatred. We only got tangled up in this crazy cult because some hat decided we belonged with fanatics! I don't think the same way I did when I was eleven, do you?"

Severus hesitated, wavering on the border between softening and accepting this new path, but in the next second something had hardened his resolve. He withdrew from the tender embrace, a wall shuttering his face.

"No. It doesn't matter what we thought then and now. We are accepted here, we would never be accepted there. I've made my bed and I will lie in it. You will simply fail, and I am not hanging round to lose you on your terms."

"You could come with me Sev, we could do this together?"

"No. You do it alone."

With a long look, Severus turned and walked down the corridor, leaving Regulus to contemplate his choices, his future, alone.

"Goodbye Regulus."

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	11. Clash

**Prompts**

 **MOS - The Rose in Death's Garden** Black family; Angst, Drama; "You're not just wrong, you're stupid!"

 **Insane House Challenge** 159\. (location) Grimmauld Place

 **365 Prompts** 111\. (emotion) Anger

 **Bath Bomb Appreciation** 28\. Night Fever - Write a story set in the dead of night.

 **Sticker collection** Write about a duel without a wand.

 **Word Count: 675**

 **X**

Clash

Sirius winced as the window slammed shut behind him, the frail glass rattling in its wooden frame. He froze, not even daring to breathe as his eyes scanned the dark hallway before him. Sirius had come in through the third floor window, as he always had, though usually he was a little more subtle than that.

When, after a few moments, nothing moved and Sirius was sure he'd gotten away with it he let out a breath. The death grip on his broomstick loosened slightly and he went to move towards his own room at the far end.

"Lumos."

It was a mere whisper in the dark but as light flared around him, Sirius tensed. The sharp pain of his pupils contracting suddenly made him squeeze his eyes shut and he was loathe to open them again. His mother surely stood in the corridor, ready to berate and punish her disappointment of a son.

"Your game is slipping if even I can catch you, brother."

Eyes still shut tight, Sirius felt a snarl rise up his throat and settle on his lips. The fight awoke inside of him as he readied himself for a very different sort of confrontation. 14-year-old Regulus Black had clearly been taking lessons from their cousins over the years, for there had never been a more pompous, blood-purist, conniving, snivelling little mama's boy in all the world. Not even Severus Snape.

Sirius opened his eyes and schooled his expression into one of mock concern. "What's wrong Reggie?" Sirius simpered, using the childhood nickname that Regulus loathed so deeply. "Were you afraid of the dark again? Running off to find mummy?"

He wasn't sure which of the three jibes had hit their mark the deepest but Sirius was pleased to see the rage flare in his little brother's dark eyes. "You aren't simply wrong, you're stupid too. That Gryffindor bravery blinding you to every stupid mistake you make."

Regulus was doing well to hold onto the haughty tone, but Sirius could see that he was beginning to shake. He was so easy to pick apart with carefully chosen words. Sirius smiled like a cat with the cream, wide and infuriating. "What mistakes are those? Have I wet the bed again? Do I still need Kreacher to read me a story before bed. Oh, wait…"

The mean spirited words slammed home one by one and Regulus flinched, his body beginning to vibrate with barely contained fury. Sirius felt satisfaction rise within him. The two years between them had made all the difference where it counted. Sirius knew how to wield his words as easily as his wand and he could see that a spell was on the tip of his brother's tongue. "What's wrong, brother?" he taunted, "are you going to have to use magic to best me?"

The wandlight faltered as Regulus loosened his grip. His small chest was heaving now and Sirius knew he had won this encounter. "Slither away, little snake," he started to move down the corridor, "before the lion bites your head off."

"Your mistake, Sirius," Regulus spoke to his back, making his older brother pause at the harsh, desperate tone, "is thinking that no one knows. Mother is well aware that you sneak out, but you know what? She doesn't care! She hopes that you never come back!"

Sirius flinched as the door to his brother's bedroom slammed shut behind him, the springs squeaking audibly as the younger boy threw himself into bed. Darkness swam around him, as the emotions swirled in his heart. He moved again, slower this time.

It was hardly a surprise, or a secret, that his mother didn't want or like him. He saw it in her eyes, heard it in her tone. He knew he wasn't the son she had expected or tried to raise, but somehow it hurt even more hearing the words spoken. Especially from Regulus. They had been so close as children.

Sirius turned inside his bedroom and quietly closed the door on the dark and silent corridor.

* * *

 **Please review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	12. Community Service

**Prompts**

 **Pairing Challenge -** James/Irma

 **Insane House Challenge -** 212\. AU!Library

 **365 Prompts -** 331\. (Trope) Good girl/Bad boy

 **Sticker Collection -** Lion - (trait) Brave

 **Word Count: 496**

* * *

Community Service

Irma winced as she watched the boy work. Normally the local library was a place for relaxation and solitude. However, silence was of the utmost importance for this and over the last few days her little section had been anything but silent.

She winced as he slammed a title into place on the shelf. Her irritation at the noise rivalled her concern for the book itself. They were only made of paper and should be treat with caution and care.

Three days this had been going on for. Three days this boy had been shelving books in her library with no consideration for those around him. Irma had had enough.

The next slam was the straw that broke the camel's back. She ignored her inner introvert, gathered all her courage and shoved her chair away from the table, leaving her paperback romance open on the table as she stormed towards him. "Excuse me?" She demanded, her annoyance no match for her British manners.

"I can't help you find anything," he replied in a bored tone, "I'm only here cause it was warmer than spiking rubbish on the streets."

Irma harrumphed. "That explains it then. You have no respect for the law of the land never mind the law of the library! If you would just place those books quie-"

"Listen lady," the boy started turning towards her in annoyance. Though he stopped, looking her up and down in a smooth motion that made her cheeks burn. The frown morphed into a charming grin and he slouched against the trolley. "I don't believe we've met. James Potter, local rogue."

Irma almost took a step backwards, she had been all geared up for a fight and this change of pace had completely thrown her off. She opened and closed her mouth without making a sound.

James pressed his advantage. "What's a pretty girl like you spending such a beautiful afternoon doing cooped up in here?"

"I- I-," Irma stuttered, then she noticed the cheeky gleam in his eye and her indignation returned in a flood. "You have no idea if it's a beautiful afternoon and are simply trying to distract me from telling you off for manhandling these books!" she spluttered.

James seemed nonplussed. "Would you prefer I manhandled you?"

Irma gaped. "How dare you!" she screeched, bruning from the tips of her ears to the base of her throat. "I have never been so insulted in-"

"Miss Pince!" the head librarian appeared from amongst the shelves. "I expected better from you."

"I-I'm so sorry," she muttered, embarrassment washing over her.

"I will let you off with a warning this time, Miss Pince, please don't do it again."

Irma watched the head librarian sweep off into the shelves and she threw a scathing glance at James who simply winked at her. With another wave of embarrassment and annoyance Irma stomped back to her seat.

"Until next time, sweet Pince," James taunted her, before slamming another book into place.

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	13. One Door Opens

**Author's/Note: This is just a bit of fun guys, please don't take it too seriously! Ik there is an age gap between them it's just artistic license.**

 **Pairing Character Drabble -** Regulus/Molly

 **Insane House Challenge -** 274\. (scenario) The fire alarm went off at 3am and now the cute guy from the flat next door is standing next to me in his underwear

 **Sticker Challenge -** Fat Lady Portrait - Write about someone guarding something

 **365 Prompts -** 318\. (title) One Door Opens

 **Bath bomb Challenge -** 30\. Raindance - Set your story in a rainstorm

 **2018 New Years Resoultions -** Write a pairing you've never written before

 **Word Count: 500 (not inc. title)**

X —————————X

One Door Opens

Molly found herself standing in the car park of her apartment building at 3am in the middle of a rainstorm, firemen swarming around her. No one knew what had happened yet, but Molly had been asleep, when the wailing siren had her up and out with only enough time to grab an umbrella.

Now she was out in the cold, dark night with only an umbrella and fuzzy, pink onesie to keep the elements away. Although, she was one of the luckier ones. A mother tried desperately to control her children and an older woman supported her cane-less husband. Unluckiest, however, was the handsome recluse from Molly's own floor who stood in the rainstorm wearing nothing but white socks and small, black boxers.

He looked miserable, his arms folded protectively over his bare chest and his shoulders hunched, guarding as much of his exposed skin as he could. Not that it helped - he was soaked to the bone.

Molly bit her lip and glanced around for someone who would help him but everyone was preoccupied. There was no one to lend a jumper or some shelter. Well, except her.

Molly had never considered herself outgoing but she gathered whatever courage she possessed and walked over to the sulking man.

"This may be too little too late, but do you want to come under my umbrella?"

Slowly his head lifted and he looked at her in the eye. Molly was sure she had crossed a line and wanted the Earth to open up and swallow her whole. She could already feel her cheeks burning and was about to back away when she saw the slither of a smirk curve his lips.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Light sarcasm coloured his tone, but he stepped forward under the shelter and all of a sudden she realised how little space there was under here. "Nice, uh.." he gestured at her.

"Onesie," she supplied, mortified. "It's a onesie, ridiculous I know."

He smiled more genuinely this time. "You don't know what I'd give for a fuzzy, pink onesie right now."

X

It took the firefighters an an hour and a half to declare the building safe to return to and so Molly found herself climbing the stairs with a dark and handsome stranger.

Her apartment was first, and they paused at the door. The conversation had been flowing so naturally until they had to part. Molly didn't want the night to end, so she took her second deep breath of the night and opened her mouth.

"Hey listen," he interrupted, "this might be way too forward but I'm not gonna get back to sleep now and I don't think I'll ever be warm again but maybe you'd like to come over to my place and we can, chill?"

Molly grinned, put her key in the lock and opened the door. "I've got a better idea," she said grabbing his wrist and pulling him inside. "I have a unicorn onesie that was just made for you."

X ————————X

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	14. Recovery - Ronks

**Author's Note: A cute little Ronks fic for my good friend Em (CrimsonGoldQueen) 3**

 **Prompts:**

 **Pairing Challenge -** Remus/Tonks

 **Hogwarts Assignments -** Ancient Runes (Task 2) - Write about someone facing his/her fears

 **365 Prompts -** 87\. (dialogue) "All we have is each other."

 **Sticker Challenge - Ravenclaw Collection -** Sapphire - (word) Wisdom

 **Insane House Challenge -** 186\. (location) St. Mungos

 **Bath Bomb Challenge -** All You Need is Love - Write about a character who is sure the answer to everything is true love.

 **2018 Resolutions -** Write a gift fic for a Gryffindor

Word Count: 488

 **X**

Recovery

"Remus."

He stopped mid motion, leaving the arms of his jacket hanging around his shoulders, and looked towards the door of his small room. There she was, the bright spark of life in this cold, clinical world.

"Nymphadora," he acknowledged shrugging the jacket firmly onto his back. He dropped his head, his eyes moving to the pristine white sheets of the hospital bed. "What are you doing here?"

She stalked into the room on long, slender legs, bristling slightly at the use of her full name. Their knees brushed as she dropped gracelessly into the bedside chair. It made Remus uncomfortably aware of how small the space between them was. His eyes moved up her slender frame and settled on her face. It was pale and drawn, making her violet eyes burn.

"I came to get you," she told him. "They," her voice grew tight, "they told me what happened. What they did to you." Remus watched breathlessly as she reached a delicate hand toward his bruised and bandaged face. She hesitated for a moment, her hand wavering in the air, but that was enough to make Remus recoil into himself.

"Well," he continued briskly turning away from her, "you're very kind to think of me but I am not a child. I don't need escorting home, you're hardly old enough to take yourself home." His voice was clipped and he lashed out like a wounded animal. He stood swiftly and gathered the few possessions he had arrived with into a satchel before heading for the door.

Her hand on his shoulder stopped him. "You can't keep pushing everyone away, Remus. You can't keep pushing me away. War is coming and all we have is each other. What else do you think I need? I love you, let me care for you."

He scoffed but didn't shrug her off. "You have family, friends. People who care about you enough to make sure you have more options than me."

"My parents raised me to be true to myself, Remus," she told him harshly. "To not follow the opinions of others, especially when they're wrong. I am not a sheep, or a damsel to be saved from the big bad wolf."

Remus winced at her words and tried for wisdom. "I'm only trying to protect you from yourself," he told her quietly, watching the bustle of the hospital in the corridor beyond. She slid her hand down his arm and tugged until he faced her. They looked at each other quietly, a thousand unspoken words in their eyes. After a moment, she carefully took the small satchel from him.

"Okay," she said softly. "Well, whilst you're doing that I'll take you home. After all, you can't protect me properly if I'm left to my own devices."

A small, cheeky smile curved her lips and Remus sighed as she danced away down the corridor. He could not help but follow.

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	15. Midnight Encounter - BillTonks

**A/N: The combinations were strong with this one!**

 **Pairing Character Challenge -** Tonks/Bill

 **Sticker Collection - Ravenclaw Collection -** Sphinx - Write about a puzzle, riddle or enigma

 **Hogwarts Assignments - Careers Advice -** Task 2 - Write about suddenly seeing someone for who they really are.

 **Pop Music Chart Challenge - 00s -** Peter Andre - Mysterious Girl

 **Writing Club - Count Your Buttons -** (object) goblet; (dialogue) "This day couldn't get any worse."; (word) claim

 **Bath Bomb Challenge - Heart 2 Heart -** Write about two characters having a heart to heart.

 **Hogwarts Oracle -** Write about a kiss at midnight

 **2018 FF Resolutions -** Write something for the newspaper.

 **Insane House Challenge -** 5\. (character) Bill Weasley

 **365 Prompts -** 91\. (dialogue) "He doesn't like dogs. It wasn't going to work out."

Word Count: 500 (not inc. title/author's note)

* * *

Midnight Encounter

When head boy Bill Weasley heard muffled noises coming from inside a 5th floor broom closet he let loose a weary sigh. It seemed that there was always an amorous couple in a steamy rendezvous on his midnight patrol. The head girl had suggested they make a game of it, a bingo card of all the spots.

So when he opened the cupboard door the last person Bill expected to find was Hufflepuff firecracker, Nymphadora Tonks, sat on the floor alone her eyes all red and puffy.

The fifth year looked up as he entered, her eyes flicking to the gleaming badge on his chest. "Like this day couldn't get any worse," she laughed bitterly.

Bill frowned and sat down carefully beside her. He had never seen anything other than bright laughter or fiery defiance in her eyes. She looked so small and vulnerable. Her normally vibrant hair now a dull brown. "Are you alright?" He asked dumbly.

"Obviously," she snarled gesturing with a goblet of something stronger than pumpkin juice. "Why wouldn't I be? After that pompous McLaggen thought a public dumping would be the way to put me in my place."

Bill winced. He had forgotten about this afternoon's spectacle. They had broken up only a week previous, after his pride couldn't take her beating him, and he had spent this afternoon making loud claims about how he'd dumped her for her weird _preferences_.

"If it's any consolation, everyone knows he's a tool."

"Yeah. He doesn't like dogs so it wouldn't have worked out anyway." She sighed taking a long drink. "It's just hard, maintaining this tough girl image when everyone else thinks I'm a freak. I'm just, breaking, you know?"

As she looked up at him, her large eyes lost and slightly glazed, Bill realised that she was looking to him as someone to latch onto. He had always just viewed her as a happy go lucky Hufflepuff with no problems in life - as had most other people he realised. It had been a foolish oversight.

"I think you're anything but broken," he told her gently. He felt a growing tenderness for the girl, an urge to soothe and protect. "Women in general are layers and layers of riddles but you are an enigma, a mystery. You are stronger than all the words in the world. You're a bright spark in the darkness and that's why people are drawn to you. That in the face of all their adversity you can still be so fearless and compassionate. You're a joy, Tonks."

"Really?" She breathed, eyes shining with hope.

Bill smiled, feeling warm. "Really."

In a movement to swift for him to predict Tonks had surged towards him, pressing her mouth against his in a fierce, desperate kiss. For a moment he could do nothing, part of him wanting to submit, but he put a gentle hand on her shoulder and guided her back.

Bill pressed a soft, chaste kiss against her temple instead. "No, not like this."

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	16. A Ball-s Up To Remember - Jily

**A/N: Sorry this is late!**

 **MoS - AlwaysPadfoot -** JamesLily; romance; (word) risk

 **Insane House Challenge -** 40\. (character) Lily Evans

 **Hogwarts Assignment - Mythology -** Demeter - Write about someone with a floral name

 **365 Prompts -** 33\. Royalty!AU

 **2018 Resolutions -** Write an AU that you've never written before.

 **Library Lovers -** Sabriel by Garth Nix - (AU) Royalty; (word) Bloodlines; (dialogue) "I love you. I hope you don't mind."

 **Writing Club - Disney Challenge -** Jasmine - Write about a pureblood who wants to marry for love, not duty.

 **Writing Club - Book Club -** Francis Goldsmith: (character) Lily Evans-Potter, (setting) Garden, (emotion) Hope

 **Writing Club - Showtime -** (phrase) Happy Ending

 **Writing Club - Count Your Buttons -** (object) Perfume; (dialogue) "Think about it."; (word) Neck

 **Writing Club - Restriction of the Month -** Write a fic without using any of the houses

 **Writing Club - Liza's Loves -** Red Stag - Write about James Potter

 **Serpent Day -** Emerald Tree Boa - Lily/James

 **Love in Motion -** Het - Lily/James

Word Count: 1927

* * *

A Ball-s Up to Remember

"Honestly, mother, I don't see why you insisted the _she_ come tonight. If he isn't going to pay attention to me, then he isn't going to glance at her."

Lily rolled her eyes and sipped at the tiny glass of lemonade. Her back was turned to Petunia, but she could still hear the petty, whiny tone. They hadn't gotten on since they were children and although Lily was considered the beauty, she had never been as socially inclined as her ambitious elder sister. As daughters of a Marquis of the Bloodline, they were eligible indeed.

"The young prince is the jewel that every marriage minded mother is eager to acquire," their mother hissed at her eldest daughter. "I intend to put both of my horses in the race."

"And I am sure," Lily interrupted, "a horse is exactly what the prince is after!"

She had spoken quite loudly, intentionally to embarrass her mother and the look of shock soon melted into rage. Not that Lady Evans could make a scene here - or at least not more of one. She smiled tightly at her youngest daughter, whipping a fan back and forth violently in front of her face. "I do enjoy my figures of speech, as well you know Lily," she gritted out. The people around them began to titter behind their hands.

"I am thirsty, pray excuse me."

Damage done, Lily made a swift escape. She didn't know why she was here either, it was the last place she wanted to be. In this world, Lily knew she would be married off to the highest bidder one day, but at least as the wife of a minor lord she wouldn't be as scrutinised as a future queen. No, the last person Lily would ever marry would be Prince James.

Though that wasn't simply because he was the prince. No, by all accounts the heir to the throne was handsome and charming but also arrogant, selfish, pompous and rude. He was well aware of the power he held and not at all willing to do anything worthwhile with it.

The ballroom was large and spacious. Everything was done in a tasteful combination of white and gold. The far wall was covered in windows and doors which led to the beautiful gardens beyond. The other walls were covered in huge mirrors to reflect the light. This made the room seem even bigger and brighter - not that it helped in the current crush. It took Lily almost 10 minutes to made it across the width of the ballroom to the table of refreshments and she paused for a moment to peruse the guests around her as she filled her glass.

She didn't recognise most of the people around her. They glittered and giggled as they milled around the ballroom, but they could have been anyone to Lily. Though she noticed But everyone was waiting with baited breath for the arrival of the man of the hour. However the young prince was nowhere to be found which only added to the opinion that Lily held of him.

"Well my lord, if you turn to page 394 you will find quite a detailed description of the werewolf myth." Lily stiffened at the sound of the sleazy voice. She couldn't tell which direction it was coming from but she knew that he was close and the urge to escape was on bearable. She dropped a small glass back onto the table, sloshing lemonade over the side, and glanced around. Luckily, the refreshment table was situated right beside the doors to the darkened garden and she fled, not looking back incase he spotted her as she slipped out onto the balcony.

The noisy, crowded ballroom seemed to fade away as Lily stepped out of the tiled floor she walked forward resting her arms on the cold balustrade as she looked out over the dark hedges. A gentle breeze teased the curls piled on top of her head and tickled the nape of her neck. She took a deep breath, free of sweat and over-sweet perfume and let out a large sigh, grateful for the reprieve, hoping desperately that no one would find her here.

"That was a world weary sigh," came a voice from the darkness causing Lily to gasp and whirl around in a spill of skirts to face the dark shadow just beside the door. In her haste to escape the crush she had not noticed that anybody else was out here with her. Lily was suddenly very aware of how alone she was on this balcony. No one in the ballroom would hear her screams.

"I was under the impression I was alone," Lily said imperiously, drawing herself up to her full height in defense. She raised her chin in an attempt to look down her nose at him, but as he stepped into the light she realised how futile that would be - the man was almost a foot taller than her.

A wry smile tugged up the corner of his full lips and he swept into a dramatic bow. "Please accept my apologies, my lady. You interrupted my few moments of solitude."

Lily flushed as she realised she was actually in the wrong in this situation. He was also a high ranking noble, if his attire was anything to go by, and though Lily was the daughter of a Marquis it would not do well to cause offense. "Please, the fault is mine, my lord. The crush in the ballroom made me quite irate. People are getting restless."

"Yes," the stranger said glancing at towards the doors, "they have been waiting quite some time now. Anyone would think the prince wasn't coming!"

"Oh, I can't say I'd blame him for running away. A ball isn't exactly my idea of fun anyway, but at least I know I can blend into the background."

"I can't imagine you blending into anything," he told her with a warm smile and sparkling eyes, "and I don't mean the enchanting colour of your hair."

Lily instinctively reached up to touch the mass of fiery curls and felt herself flush. They were the bane of her mother's life who frequently bemoaned the chances of marrying off a daughter with such a hideous fault. "You tease," she scolded him.

"Not at all!" he replied jovially. "However, my apologies if there is any offense. None was meant. Why would you not blame the prince?"

"I am a young woman of marriageable age, with a mother who is well aware of that fact. There are nearly a hundred such women in that room that I know of. There are likely to be even more. That is a terrifying prospect for any man, don't you think?"

"Indeed. I suppose you will set your cap for him also?"

Lily frowned, he sounded oddly eager and hopeful and she searched his face - though the bright eyes betrayed nothing to her. "No," she said slowly. "I am sure Prince James is as handsome as they all say but I have no ambitions to be Queen. All I want is a husband who will let me read, as scandalous as that is apparently. My mother keeps threatening to burn down the library, though my father would never let her."

"You sound very determined."

"I must marry," she said simply, "it is the duty of my gender. Think about it. There is no escape from that but I refuse to marry a man who will keep me as a pretty bird in a cage. I have a sharp mind, I will use it. That's why I don't blame the prince, the idea of marriage terrifies me also, but we all must face our fears and perform our duty."

"We must perform our duty, but it could still be for love," the man repeated quietly, thoughtfully. His eyes had dropped to the stones of the garden patio and Lily watched as his mind ticked over her words. A smile spread across his handsome face and he looked up, piercing her with his eyes. "You are of course right, my good lady, and I feel your words have spurred me into action."

"My lord?"

In a sudden flurry of activity he crossed the patio in two large strides and swept up Lily's hand. "You truly are brilliant, and your mind should certainly be cultivated. Perhaps we both deserve our happy endings, no? You would make an excellent advisor and I think I love you. I hope you don't mind."

Completely taken aback by the sudden sentiment, Lily could do nothing but gape as with a cheeky smile the stranger pressed a kiss to her knuckles and disappeared. Not into the ballroom as she would expect, but down the steps and into the darkness of the garden. Stunned, Lily watched the spot where he had disappeared for a moment longer before deciding she had better return to her mother. Lest she risk being accosted by more strange men in dark corners.

X

The prince made his grand, belated entrance only a few minutes after Lily had returned to her mother. The commotion was so chaotic that as the crowd surged forwards Lily found herself pressed in between tall people and so she got no glance of the mysterious man that sent women into palpitations.

So when her mother went pale and her sister started to stutter, Lily looked at her family as if they had gone mad. "Are you ill, mother?" Lily asked, moving towards her, but the woman looked straight past her, her green eyes fixed on a point over her daughter's shoulder.

"Your highness," she whispered and Lily stiffened. The prince was behind her.

"Lady Evans, these must be your sisters, won't you introduce us?"

Lily watched as her mother's pale cheeks flushed with colour and she giggled, dropping her eyes. Though it wasn't the transformation that had her mouth dropping open, but the familiar voice. Her mother and Petunia bobbed into curtseys.

"You are too kind, your highness," Lady Evans simpered. "These are my daughters, my eldest Petunia and my youngest, Lily." She gestured wildly at her daughter to turn around and, reluctantly, Lily turned to face the man she now realised was the prince. He looked at her, laughter dancing in his eyes.

"What beautiful names, Lady Petunia, Lady Lily. I am honoured."

The whole ballroom was silent, watching with bated breath as the young prince interacted with these Ladies. She could feel the heated, jealous glares from girls around the room, but she wanted to tell them not to worry it wasn't because she was prettier.

He was not put off by the burning anger and embarrassment in her eyes as the flush travelled up her neck. She bobbed a stiff curtsy, mortifyingly aware of how she had treated him before. "Pleased to meet you, your highness," she ground out.

"Well, might I have the pleasure of the first dance with you, Lady Lily?"

A chorus of gasps rang out across the room. Lily stiffened and opened her mouth to refuse him, but that would be social suicide. She could hear her mother, almost hissing, as the silence stretched out. For the first time, James' smile faltered.

"I feel I should share some good advice with you, Lady Lily. A wise woman once told me, that we all must face our fears and do our duty," he held out his hand, with a more genuine smile. "Don't you agree?"

She couldn't help the smirk that blossomed on her lips and, with grudging respect, she placed her hand in his. After all, she really couldn't argue with that.

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	17. Knob in Shining Armour

**GGE -** Lizzy (SiriusMarauderFan) Rosius, fluff.

 **Insane House Challenge -** 270\. (scenario)

 **365 Prompts -** 119\. (era) Next-Gen

 **Hogwarts Assignments -** Care of Magical Creatures Task 3: Write about something rare.

 **Library Lovers -** Suite Scarlett by Maureen Johnson (word) Eccentric; (dialogue) "Every time you try to flirt with her, a puppy dies."; (plot) Doing a favour

 **Scavenger Hunt -** 1 Write about your OTP

 **Writing Club -** Character Appreciation: Write about a fight.

 **Writing Club -** Disney Challenge: Sultan - Hypnotised/Short/Happy

 **Writing Club -** OTP Challenge: Write about your OTP having a disagreement

 **Writing Club -** Book Club: Dayna Jurgens (action) Flirting; (word) defiance; (phrase) Free Will

 **Writing Club -** Showtime: (word) attention

 **Writing Club -** Count Your Buttons: (dialogue) "Does s/he know?"; (word) dare; (objects) headphones

 **Writing Club -** Restriction of the month: No Hogwarts houses

 **Writing Club -** A Year in Entertainment: Hey Ya - (dialogue) "Don't try to fight this feeling."

 **Writing Club -** Liza's Loves: 19 The Flirt - Write about a flirt

 **Fanfiction Resolutions 2018 -** Write a meet cute.

 **Word Count: 1342**

* * *

Knob in Shining Armour

"Come on, come on, please!" Rose whispered as she ran her finger across the book spines. It was starting to hurt, every little bump between the books digging into her fingers, but she was a woman on a mission and nothing was going to stop her.

"Hey there, Alice," a familiar, grating voice came from beyond the shelves causing Rose to flinch. "Are you must be a snake charmer."

A slightly awkward silence followed his question where Rose could almost picture the uncomfortable look on the bookshop girl's face.

"Because you hypnotise me!"

Alice tittered nervously. "Excuse me, I have to get back to work." Rose heard her hurried steps skitter away.

"Oh come on!" he called after her. "Don't fight this feeling."

Rose snorted out a laugh as she continued to check the spines and the man in question rounded the shelf to look at her.

"Weasley," he droned, "I should've known it was you."

Rose threw him a glance and a smirk. "Does she know?" she asked sweetly.

A scowl scrunched his admittedly handsome face at her question. "Know what?" he spat at her, fiddling with the headphones around his neck - a nervous habit.

"That a puppy dies every time you try to flirt with her?" His pale skin flushed red and his scowl deepened at her mockery.

"You wouldn't know what good flirting is, Weasley. No one has ever dare flirted with you."

Rose ignored him as she continued to search, cursing fluently as she reached the bottom of the shelf to no avail. The book had come in just last week, but someone had beat her to it, and the clerks had assured her a new copy would arrive and be on the shelves by today. Surely there couldn't be two other people after a history of myths and magic in the war of the roses. Not only that, but this was a rare second edition, all of which were numbered. It was too eccentric a subject to attract attention.

"What are you looking for?"

"A book, genius," Rose replied, not looking at him. She stepped back away from the shelves and looked up to the top shelf of the next bookcase. There, three books from the end, it sat. It's crimson spine embossed with swirling gold lettering. Rose gasped, her hand coming to cover her mouth as her eyes widened in glee. "They have it!" she squealed in delight.

Rose skipped forward and went up on tiptoes to claim the limited edition. She was too short. Her fingers barely skimmed the shelf it sat on, no matter how far she stretched. Rose felt herself starting to go red in the face as she strained but it was no use. She collapsed backwards with a frustrated sigh.

It was the smug silence that got to her eventually and she looked to see Scorpius leaning against the wall his eyes sparkling with glee at the futility of the situation. When she looked at him, he stretched languidly - showing off just how high he could reach.

"Is there a problem, Weasley? Something I could help you with?" he asked her happily.

Rose ground her teeth. "You know that I need help. You have eyes."

He grinned like a cheshire cat. "Well I'm right here, you need only ask."

She bristled. He was goading her into being indebted to him. Slimy little ferret. He'd always been like this, ever since their school days. How he managed to find and irritate her so often, Rose didn't know. She glanced back up at the book. The limited edition, rare second edition. Numbered. Vital to her collection. Was it really worth it?

She looked into his pale, grey eyes and saw the challenge there. "Malfoy, would you fetch that book for me?"

He pursed his lips, as if considering. "Weeelllll, that wasn't a very polite way to ask someone a favour. I'm sure you could be nicer."

She took a few deep breaths, trying to calm the fury within. "Malfoy. Would you fetch that book for me," she grimaced, "please?"

He pulled a mocking face. "You sound forced, I want you to ask me of your own free will. Sincerely. Perhaps if you use my name."

Rose sighed loudly. "Scorpius, would you fetch me that book please?"

"Weeeellll…"

She let out a little scream of frustration and whirled, turning her back to him. He wasn't going to help her, he was just going to force her to humiliate herself repeatedly. She jumped, fingers brushing the spine of her book, but it wasn't going to work. Tears pricked her eyes.

She heard him laugh, and felt him come up behind her, effectively trapping her against the bookcase. "You're so funny, Weasley," he taunted reaching up to pluck the book from the shelf. "And such a nerd! Who needs such an old book on such a silly topic. It's of no use to anyone."

Taunting her was one thing, but mocking her passions was entirely different and Rose just snapped. She shoved away from the bookshelf, using her whole body to careen into him and send him flying.

The initial 'oompf' noise as she winded him was the most satisfying sound in the world, but Rose went cold as he screeched, followed by a bang and the thud-thud-thud of books falling to the floor.

She turned just as Alice rounded the corner, her eyes wide with shock. Rose was afraid to look but she did and the chaos was as awful as expected.

Scorpius had careened into a side table with a colourful display of cookbooks arranged on them. He now lay at an odd angle on the floor, the table half covering him and the books scattered over him and the floor. The paperbacks were bent at awful angles.

"What is going on back here?" screeched the ancient owner - Madam Pince. She rounded the corner, her face narrow and pinched with suspicion. Her eyes twitched, the only sign that betrayed her shock, and an angry flush rose up her neck and cheeks. She gaped for a moment, unable to speak past her shock and rage. She looked between Rose and Scorpius. "OUT!"

X

"I can't believe you got me banned!" Rose wailed as they stood on the street looking into the window of the little bookshop. "This was my heaven, my happy place and you have taken it from me!"

"Rose-"

"I didn't even get my book! I have waited months for that book, it was the second copy they got in because someone bought the first!"

"Rose-"

"Why? I am a good person! Why is the world doing this to me?"

"Rose! Calm down! I have your book!"

"I-" she paused, mind lament, and turned to him. "You have my book? How?" she looked at him, searching for the book. "You stole it?"

"No! I bought and paid for it!" he insisted and Rose noticed he was flushed with embarrassment. "I bought the first copy that came in," he finished quietly.

"You, you, you _bought_ it! Why?"

"I heard you talking to Alice about it, and I thought if you bought it you'd have to come back or maybe I could use it as a talking point or something. So I could see you again."

"You mean you bought my book to keep it from me so you could _ask me out?_ " she screeched in disbelief. "Of all the ridiculous, misogynistic things to do. For goodness sake Scorpius what's wrong with just being nice to me?"

"I know, I know," he threw up his hands. "It wasn't my finest decision, but I suppose I panicked." He flashed a hopefully charming smile. "Forgive me."

She glared at him in defiance. "I want the book."

"You can have the book. For free. I will give you the book as a token of my idiocy."

"Good," she started walking.

"Where are you going?"

"To your house, genius, and then maybe for coffee. If your lucky."

He grinned, jogging to catch up with her.

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	18. A Beginning - Luna

**Author's Note: Written very quickly! Apologies for mistakes.**

 **Assignment - Media Studies -** Mean Girls - Write about starting a new school.

 **Insane House Challenge -** 168\. (location) Kings Cross Station

 **365 prompts -** 63\. (colour) Ruby

 **Make an Easter Basket -** Plain Basket prompt - Write about a gathering.

 **Build a Bunny -** Yellow - (flower) Daisy

 **Guess the Name -** Chick - 29. Goliath (Luna)

 **Word Count: 639**

* * *

A Beginning

Luna gazed down the platform with wide eyes. She didn't know what to settle on or think about first. The gleaming ruby engine with it's billowing smoke and shrieking whistle or the crowds of people gathered in groups. She'd had so little interaction with the outside world since her mother had passed that she was almost overwhelmed with excitement at the prospect of all these people; at the chance to make friends.

She turned to her father as the whistle cried out once more and the engine belched causing another cloud of this smoke to float over them. He stood tall, his slightly crooked nose raised as he looked at the crowds. She recognised the pride and challenge in his gaze, daring anyone to confront him about his controversial ideas.

"Papa," she called to him, tugging at his sleeve. "Papa?" It took a moment, it always did to pull him from any task, but he turned his eyes towards her. His eyes softened as he looked at her, a smile tugging at his mouth. "It's time for me to go, Papa. The train will be leaving soon and I don't want to miss it."

He placed careful hands on her shoulders, making sure she faced him squarely, and bent at the waist bringing his face close to hers. "I will be proud of you, my girl, no matter what. Use this opportunity to learn all that you want to and things close-minded fools can't even dream of. Be brave, they cannot hurt you if you do not let them."

"I will be fine Papa, my friends will keep me safe." She looked at him, her smile bright with excitement and the certainty that everything would be better now.

She did not see the way her father's mouth grew tight or the shadows that lingered in his eyes. She saw only the smile that sent her on the way as he tucked a daisy into her hair and the visions of the next seven years that would surely be filled with happiness.

Luna waved frantically from a window as the train dragged itself out of the platform, her trunk by her feet so she could show her father how much she loved him and call promises to write. She watched as he shrunk to a coloured smudge and eventually faded from sight before she moved away from the window. The corridor had grown almost empty and Luna decided to look for somewhere to sit.

It was easy to tell who the first years were. Most of the older students had already changed into their robes and lacked the terrified aura and pale skin that told Luna who her fellow students were. She came across a compartment that was filled with only 2 girls. One had long, blonde hair and a pretty face. Her features were delicately sculptured and she seemed to be lecturing the other girl. She had short, flame red hair and a face spotted with freckles. Her eyes were narrowed and her lips pinched in a way that made Luna think she wasn't very happy at the lecture.

Hoping to help, she slid open the compartment door drawing the attention of its occupants. The blonde girl looked her up and down, lip curling. "Hi, my name is Luna. I'm a first year and was hoping I could sit with you?" Luna asked with a bright smile.

Something like a choke came from the blonde girl which made Luna frown with concern, was she alright? The red-headed girl shot her companion a look Luna didn't recognise before smiling at her. "My name is Ginny, this is Lucy. Yes, please come in. We're both first years too, we'd be happy to have you."

Luna's grin spread.

"Yeah," said Lucy. "Come on in, Loony, it'll be so much fun."

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	19. Letters Never Sent - RemNarc

**Prompts**

 **GGE - Maisie Malfoy -** Remus/Narcissa; letters never sent; never;

 **Hogwarts Assignment -** Wandlore: Task 3: Write about someone going into hiding

 **Insane House Challenge -** 366\. (word) Bucolic - lovely rural setting

 **365 prompts -** 162\. (item) Quill

 **Writing Club - Disney:** Eeyore - Write a hurt/comfort fic.

 **Writing Club - Creature Feature:** Harpy - Shrill

 **Writing Club - Count Your Buttons:** (object) Rope; (dialogue) "That hurt."; (word) respect

 **Build an Easter Basket -** Scissors - write about someone getting hurt

 **Build a Bunny -** Stuffing - (word) Psychotic; (phrase) Kill two birds with one stone; (style) letter!fic; (item) carpet; (food) french fries

 **Stuffed Animal -** Chick: Twizzler - Remus

Word Count: 1171

* * *

Letters Never Sent

"Oh don't be such a wuss, it's only a house."

She glanced sidelong at the boy. His face was twisted with a sneer of contempt at her cowardly actions but she couldn't help it. Yes it was a house, but it was an abandoned house in the middle of nowhere. A bucolic setting if ever she saw one, but the cottage didn't fit the idyllic setting. The roof had holes in it and the garden was so overgrown as to look like a jungle. Who knew if anything lived in the wild grass, or if someone sheltered in the dilapidated hole. She shied away again instinctively but as the boy grinned - a psychotic glint in his eyes - and tramped towards the house something compelled her to follow him.

Nothing moved in the grass, not even the wind, and the door swung open on surprisingly smooth hinges - even though it hung at an awkward angle. The paint was peeling and the wood rotten, an awful smell came from inside but both children entered the gloom. The wandered around the downstairs, not really seeing anything out of the ordinary. Broken and battered furniture littered the rooms. What was left of the carpet had rotted away and bits of rope, empty fries cartons and cans of lager rested in corners. Unknown organisms grew on the walls and floor and something skittered across the grimy window making the girl squeal shrilly.

The boy rolled his eyes at her, even though he had jumped also, and turned towards the staircase.

"Is it safe?" she whispered.

"Of course it is, the house hasn't come down has it?" he asked disappearing up the staircase, which creaked with every step.

"Yet," she muttered but followed the only source of light.

"Woah, quick come look at this!"

The wonder in his voice sent her scurrying quickly past the several dilapidated rooms on this floor of the house and through the doorway at the end of the hall. It was, unbelievable. The floor was intact and solid, the walls were clean. It was warm, despite the freezing damp everywhere else, and the single bed looked cosy. It was like this was the only room had survived, or like the rest of the house was simply there to put off nosy visitors.

"Cool, eh? It's like it's magically preserved!" the boy sat on the bed and coughed as he sent up a cloud of dust. She raised an eyebrow as she scanned the room. It was a mess. The bed was ruffled, all the draws were open and ransacked in the small chest of drawers. Papers lay scattered across the ground at the desk beside the window. A broken quill(?) rested on the wood. Whoever had been here left in a hurry. He hacked a cough, "that hurt."

"Yeah," she muttered scooping to gather the bits of...parchment? How old were these papers?

X

December 1981

Cissy,

Merlin Cissy I don't know what to say.

I'm sorry. I swear I'm sorry. Please you have to understand.

They're dead. Everyone's dead and after what Sirius did. He's gone too.

I couldn't - with my condition. I couldn't come for you. They would have imprisoned me. There wasn't time.

I left you.

Cissy, my cissy.

Forgive me.

X

There was another splotch of ink below the final words but it trailed off as if the writer had been filled with too much despair to write more. Blotches marred the paper. Tears?

She shuffled through the papers, noting several around that date. They consisted of mostly the same writing. Beginning for forgiveness, futile excuses, obvious self-loathing. She put them down, feeling a well of sorrow for this unknown person.

It wasn't until nearly the summer of the following year before she came across something more interesting.

X

June 1990

Cissy,

It has been almost a year and these letters still remain unsent. I don't know why I still sit here so often and write to you - I know I'll never send them.

I miss you. It burns me up inside. I'm so lonely and I know it's all my own fault. I could have come for you Cissy, stolen you away from your life in a gilded cage. We'd have been desperate but at least we'd have had each other.

You don't even know what happened to me. You could think I'm dead.

I started a new job today, I suppose that's what made me want to write to you. I always came to you when something good happened. It's only muggle work, no one else would have me, but it's good and honest and keeps my body busy even if my mind wanders.

I couldn't have given you the life you deserved.

I should have stolen you anyway.

Forgive me.

X

The girl kept flicking and the years flew before her eyes. Jobs came and went for this man. He kept pouring out his heart to the woman, this Cissy, but he grew lonelier with every job he had to leave before they noticed his 'condition'.

After another year or so she came across a letter where the name Cissy had been crossed out at the top. Narcissa sat neatly underneath it. That must have been her real name, an odd one, but what had made him stop using her nickname.

She wondered if he'd stopped feeling like he had the right. It broke her heart a little and tears stung behind her eyes.

Eventually, she reached the last letter. It brought a tear to her eye and she wondered, desperately what had become of the man - the ghost who had haunted this place.

X

July 1993

Narcissa,

Someone found me. Someone from my past. They came here, to my little hovel, and gave me a proposition. An opportunity. The chance to do something other than menial work, a chance to free my mind.

You always loved my mind.

Dumbledore, he offered me a position as a teacher. Your son will be there, won't he? I wonder how you'd feel knowing someone with my condition was caring for him.

It never bothered you before.

Though, that was before.

I'm going to do it. I wasn't at first, but Dumbledore promised me help - a remedy has been discovered amazingly. Perhaps I can even earn the respect of some students, wouldn't that be funny. So, on the 31st July I will be on my way to the school. I think I'll go by train.

You'll be on the platform. I know you will. With him and your son. I hope I'll catch your eye. That you see me and think fondly of our time together. It would kill two birds with one stone - my mode of transport and my fulfilling hearts desire: to see you again.

You won't. I left you.

I may even send this letter. A ghost from your past to haunt you. Then you'd notice me - fondly or not.

I won't. I left you.

Narcissa. Cissy - forgive me.

Yours forever,

Remus.

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	20. Unexpected - PercyHermione

**GGE - Liza -** Hermione/Percy

 **HA - Games & Sports** \- Write about two people building something together - a friendship

 **365 prompts** \- Genre - romance

 **Insane House Challenge** \- 172. (location) London

 **Holmes Mystery Challenge** \- Prologue - (word) Pumpkin

 **Gris Gris Bag Challenge** \- (emotion) embarrassed

 **Make Your Own Pizza -** **Bechamel -** (colour) white

 **WC - Character Appreciation** \- (setting) The Ministry

 **WC - Crafty Corner -** Write about a tradition

 **WC - Em's Emporium** \- (emotion) Confused

 **AC - Day's of the Year** \- Nov 13th - Write about Hermione

 **AC - Autumn Prompts** \- (word) chill

 **AC - Elemental -** Write about someone intelligent

 **AC - Audrey's Desert Challenge -** Sponge - Percy Weasley

 **Word Count: 1066**

* * *

Unexpected

The stack of papers that had been leaning precariously on her desk gave up and tumbled to the floor in a flutter and a rustle. Hermione had made a half-hearted attempt to catch them but at this point in the day her willpower had almost deserted her. A sigh gusted from her, rustling the papers she was working on and Hermione let her head drop forward to rest on the desk.

It had only been a year since she had been appointed to this position, junior under-secretary to the Minister of Magic and she really hadn't expected there to be so much paperwork. She was essentially only four steps from the top. She only had 3 superiors to answer to, but that meant a whole host of people came running to her for answers she didn't always have.

The ministry was still very much on the rocks after the Voldemort fiasco only three years ago and it was so important to promote a competent, united front for the people and the media to show that this new ministry was corruption free and hell bent on doing right by the wizarding community, but Merlin it was hard.

"You alright there 'mione?"

A blush scalding her cheeks, Hermione's head flew up and she tried desperately to look presentable. In the doorway of her office, a stack of papers in his hands and a small, amused smile on his lips stood Percy Weasley - the junior secretary to Minister Shacklebolt. Technically, Percy was her superior, one rung up the ladder, but they collaborated on nearly everything and were treated with equal importance by Kingsley and Fenwick.

"Yes!" she squeaked. "Thank you, Percy. I was just…"

"Taking a very close look at your papers?"

Even knowing Percy as she did, Hermione still half expected to see him smiling at his own joke but his face and delivery had been perfectly serious and she wasn't sure he was even aware that he had made a joke.

"Exactly."

He nodded. "Well, I just thought I'd check on you and ask if you have time for coffee?"

Hermione grabbed her wand and, with a flick, set the fallen papers right on her desk. Reaching for her bag she stood. "Merlin, yes."

They walked through the building in silence, fielding looks from various colleagues and doing their best to avoid being accosted with yet more problems and jobs. They exited through the guest entrance and emerged onto the bustling streets of muggle London. It was a short walk after that to the quirky little coffee shop they frequented.

Percy had first brought her here after a month in her new job. They hadn't interacted much up to that point but he had arrived in the office one morning to find her buried under a pile of papers and in near hysterics. It had been a breaking point, and Hermione was always grateful Percy had decided to help her in that moment. He had helped her to her feet, grabbed her bag and gently guided her from the ministry using the least travelled paths - saving her dignity in the process. She hadn't had the presence of mind to understand where they were at first but when he had put a steaming mug of coffee in front of her with a scatter of muggle change clattering onto the table Hermione had realised they weren't in Kansas anymore.

"A muggle coffee shop?" she had asked with mild confusion.

He had sat himself opposite her and delicately poured himself a cup of tea from the white ceramic pot before answering her. "It is an escape. No one would look for me here and no one here knows who I am."

She had been touched then and still was that he would share this important place with her, but true to character Percy hadn't seemed to realise this might be something private or personal to him. Now she sat at that same table, looking out the window as the muggle world streamed past. It had become almost a weekly tradition now, they would come here together just for a chance to get away from it all. Sometimes they wouldn't even speak.

Hermione was jolted from her thoughts by the thud of the cup on the wooden table. She leant forward and inhaled the fumes as he settled across from her. "A pumpkin spice latte?" she asked with delight, "I thought you didn't approve."

"I don't," he told her looking slightly down his nose, "but that doesn't mean you can't have one."

Hermione basked in the warmth and serenity of the moment as she hugged her mug close and returned her gaze to the street outside. Autumn was well and truly underway but there were still some foolish souls who had ventured out without a jacket to ward off the chill. It was funny to watch. They simply sat together, sipping their drinks with Hermione looking out the window and Percy reading something or other, happy in their mutual silence.

"Hermione?"

So unexpected was the interruption to their tried and test routine that at first Hermione didn't realise he had spoken and Percy had to repeat himself before she looked at him with question in her eyes. Percy looked as though he had swallowed something awful. His skin was pale, his mouth pursed and twisted and his eyes shifted constantly.

"Percy are you alright?" Confusion coloured her tone.

He nodded stiffly, looking as if something were stuck in his throat. A strangled sort of flush spread across his face. Was he embarrassed? "I have enjoyed the time we spend together here, Hermione," he told her.

"So have I, it was so kind of you to share it with me." He grunted and Hermione felt her eyes widen at the unusual noise.

"I - I hope that we can share more things together, in the near future." He looked to be almost visibly sweating at this point and as realisation dawned on her, Hermione felt a flush begin to climb her neck and she found the distorted surface of her latte to be suddenly interesting.

"Percy, ah- are you asking me out?"

He nodded, searching for words. "Yes. Dinner, I would like to take you to dinner."

Feeling suddenly shy in a way she hadn't since she was a girl, Hermione looked at him with a small smile. "That would be lovely."

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	21. The Terrible Twos

**Prompts:**

 **GGE - Always Padfoot -** **Teddy**

 **HA - Gardening -** **Task 1 - Write about someone small with a lot of personality**

 **Herbology Hangout -** **(animal) cat;** **(action) taking a nap;** **(food) butterbeer**

 **Word Count: 850**

* * *

The Terrible Twos

Peace, quiet, a frothing pint of butterbeer in one hand and a still warm pumpkin pasty in the other. Harry could almost taste the tangy filling and flakey pastry. He could almost feel the smooth, buttery liquid sliding down his throat; he imagined the foamy moustache on his upper lip. It was good, so good and, sadly, too good to be true.

"Raaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"

A cry shattered the brief silence, followed by a sickening crash and terror filled yowl, but Harry was so tired that for a long moment he seriously considered just letting the toddler continue it's chaotic rampage. However, after the second yowl he really couldn't justify doing nothing - either Teddy or poor Sooty were going to end up dead.

Opening his eyes, Harry could see that Teddy had run through the living room and into the kitchen in his pursuit of Sooty. The crash had been a glass vase - a house warming present from Dudley of all people - which now lay in pieces on the wet floor, it's flowers scattered across the room. A small smirk tugged up at his lip, Teddy at least knew what to break.

"Potter!" Harry jumped at the sharp command, turning his head slightly to look sheepishly over his shoulder. Ginny stared at him pointedly. She jabbed a finger towards the kitchen. "Were you planning on doing something about that?"

 _That_ referred to the low animalistic noise now emanating from the kitchen, with an alarming scratching sound.

"Yes?" Harry hedged, not sounding convinced himself. In reply, Ginny simply arched an eyebrow and Harry let out a sigh. Wearily, he pushed himself up and headed towards their small kitchen.

"He needed to go down for his nap twenty minutes ago, you know if he sleeps any later he'll just be up all night. I'll deal with the vase," Ginny told him as he left the room, "you aren't getting rid of it that easily."

Their small kitchen was painted a sunny yellow colour, and seemed to be blessedly tidy. Teddy was at the door that led outside, his chubby legs folded beneath him, a bundle of black fur cradled in his little arms. Teddy was happily stroking Sooty, babbling away in his little voice. Harry smiled at the sight, his young charge's hair was sliding between a vibrant green and yellow, colours he normally associated with joy and excitement. It was just such a shame that Sooty really didn't share that opinion.

The cat had been captured, but was still desperately stretching towards the cat flap, shiny claws scrabbling against the tile. It was making a small, keening noise and when Harry entered the room Sooty turned her head - meowing desperately at him. Hermione had taken great pleasure in informing him at that cats only meowed in order to communicate with humans, and in moments like these Harry could easily believe she was right.

"Teddy," he crooned softly, moving slowly towards the toddler so as not to startle him into bolting. The little boy looked up at his godfather, his hair fading to a pale green. He was cautious. If there was one thing Teddy hated, it was nap time, but even Harry could see he was getting tired.

Carefully, Harry eased towards him sliding his hands under the boy's arms and lifting him up. Though Teddy tried to keep hold of Sooty, she was too heavy for him and he dropped the cat who quickly fled through the cat flap. A wail sounded and Teddy started to cry, his hair changing suddenly to a stormy blue of sadness.

Harry winced, the healthy lungs screaming right into his ear, and carried the wiggling two year old back into the living room. Teddy spotted his pram, and began to struggle harder, knowing exactly what was coming, but Harry had done this before and soon Teddy was strapped in, his hair an angry shot of red.

"No!" he screeched. One of the first words Teddy had learned and certainly his favourite. "No! No! No!" His hair punctuated each demand, turning blue, then red, then blue again. Harry flicked his wand and turned on the radio, smooth jazz music filtered from the speaker - one of the few things that could consistently calm the boy.

Teddy continued to strop and grumble as Harry gently rocked the pram back and forth, until after a few minutes the toddler fell silent. Rocking for a minute longer, Harry made sure the boy was sleeping before he turned down the music and peered into the seat of the pram. He couldn't help but laugh. Little Teddy had literally stropped himself to sleep, his arms crossed tight across his chest, and a frown shaped his face.

With an affectionate smile, Harry uncrossed his arms and tucked a blanket around him. It was in these moments that Harry found the hardest. In his sleep, little Teddy reverted to his natural state - it was like looking at a young Remus.

"I'm doing my best," Harry whispered, gently brushing the boy's hair out of his face. Harry cast his eyes heavenward. "I promise."

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	22. Help (LilyLuna)

**Author's Note: Oh look! I'm still alive :')**

 **HA - Ghost Hunting -** Task 3 - Write about a place that makes someone feel uneasy

 **Herbology Hangout -** (character) Lily Luna; (setting) The Forbidden Forest

 **Fortnightly Challenge -** Zoo-Lover's Day - Lion - Write about a Gryffindor

 **Constellation Club -** Lynx (New Ship) - 6 Lynics - word: startle

 **Pinata -** Medium - Next Gen

 **Auction -** Day 1 Prompt 2 - (dialogue) "I just want you to know if I don't make it back… you made me come here."

 **Spring Challenge -** Elemental - (word) mud

 **Spring Challenge -** Amanda's Challenge - Write about rivals

 **Writing Club -** Disney Challenge - Write about someone unexpectedly lending a helping hand

 **Writing Club -** Showtime - (action) Wander

 **Writing Club -** Lo's Lowdown - (theme) partnership

 **Writing Club -** Bex's Basement - Hulk - (emotion) fear

 **365 prompts -** 209\. (word) breathless

 **1000 prompts -** 946\. (era) Next-Gen

 **Word Count: 1302**

* * *

Help

"I can't believe that this is still legal!" Lily Luna whinged as she picked her way over the gnarled roots. It was almost impossible to see where the most dangerous parts were, what with the thick covering of leaves and it being close to midnight, and so she had already stubbed all of her toes. The pain was doing nothing to improve her mood. "It is archaic and completely violates all of my rights. I'm underage for Merlin's sake and I'm being forced to wander the _Forbidden_ Forest at night when it is full of dangerous creatures!"

Her voice had risen with every word, the last word escaping as a strangled screech. Her detention companion, Connor McLaggen, threw her a disdainful glance.

"Perhaps you should keep your voice down then," he suggested sarcastically.

Lily glared at him. "Shove it, McLaggen," she told him - quietly. "I just want you to know if I don't make it back… you made me come here." This was louder, said deliberately so Hagrid would hear and believe her innocence.

Connor threw a disbelieving look.

Just ahead, the large form of Hagrid lumbered onwards. He didn't seem to be impeded at all by the uneven terrain or concerned about the dangers that lurked in the darkness around him. He seemed more than content, really, a big, black dog trotting happily alongside. Lily really wasn't sure that Claw was as impressive a name as Fang but Hagrid was so pleased with himself that none of the Weasley Clan had found the heart to tell him.

"Yer know wha' i' is that yer have to do for us to turn around right now," he called back to the pair of students. "We know it was one of yer, we just don' know which one. As soon as someone confesses, we can go right back to the castle, an' they can do a normal detention, like polishing the trophy room."

Looking at the menacing trunks and the ominous spaces in between, Lily longed for the glimmering trophy room. Hadn't it always looked so beautiful in the moonlight? Wasn't it her fondest wish to spend her time making them gleam. But confessing that it had actually been her to start the food fight (by aiming a large scoop of mashed potato at Connor but accidently striking a fifth year Slytherin instead) wasn't an option. That would mean a letter home to her parents, and probably a howler in return. She'd already had 3 detentions this year and it wasn't even Christmas. Her mother had warned her, in no uncertain terms, that another would mean the loss of her precious broom and consequently her position on the Quidditch team.

So she was stuck between a rock and a dark place and the dark place was the only option. Something howled or rustled through the trees and Lily whipped her head around but there was only the dark trees. She stared hard, desperately searching for any signs of movement.

"Scared, Potter?"

Lily screamed long and loud, so startled trying so hard to turn and run away at the same time that she ended up sprawling on the floor. McLaggen, who had crept up behind her, was almost in tears - clutching his stomach as he laughed in big gasps. Her heart was racing so fast that she felt light headed and he whole body shook but she managed to level a glare in his direction.

"You ass," she hissed breathlessly. Lily dug her hands into the damp ground and pushed herself up, a still laughing Connor stumbled over to her - tears dripped down his face.

"That was just too easy," he wheezed. Lily did her best to ignore him, staring fixedly at Hagrid's back.

"We both know it was you, Potter," he said, collecting himself after a moment. "If you're so unhappy in here why not just own up?" Lily ground her teeth together as he started to taunt her. "I like it out here, you know, I could spend all my time in this dark, creepy forest. The one filled with all manner of dangerous creatures who I'm sure just can't wait to eat you, if they want a little less meat."

"I can't" she ground out.

"Sorry, what was that?" Lily could hear the smug note in his voice and mentally kicked herself for rising to his bait.

"I can't afford to get an official detention. My mother will take my broom away and I'll lose my position on the team." It hurt to say it aloud and give him the power of that knowledge.

"Well, that's probably something you should've considered before launching potato at me. No wonder you aren't a Chaser with that sort of aim though."

With a long, slow breath, Lily calmed herself enough to reply - though her blood still fizzed and sizzled with annoyance and terror. "If you have nothing nice to say, McLaggen, you shouldn't say anything at all. Didn't your mother teach you that?"

"Well," he drew the sound out, "maybe I do have something nice to say." Silence. "Aren't you going to ask?"

"You never have anything nice to say to me."

"Well, what if I said I'd own up to starting the food fight so we can get out of here?"

Lily looked at him suspiciously. "Why would you do that?"

"Out of the goodness of my heart, of course. How can I stand by and watch such a delicate little flower suffer when she's so scared?" His voice took on a babyish edge.

"You're so generous," Lily sneered at him. In the distance, something howled and Lily jumped, bumping into Connor as she instinctively moved away from the sound. He brought a hand to her elbow to steady her.

"Seriously though, I will own up to it if you do one thing for me."

Lily looked at him and was surprised to see that for once in his life Connor looked genuinely uncomfortable. "What?" she asked carefully.

It took a few moments for him to answer, it almost looked like he was preparing himself to reveal some sort of deep, dark secret. "I need you to tutor me, in Charms."

Lily blinked at him, not understanding causing Connor's face to darken with a scowl. "Don't make me repeat myself, Potter, you aren't stupid."

"I didn't realise that-"

"Of course you didn't," he snapped cutting her off. "I have an image to maintain and weakness is not a part of that image. But, I am… struggling slightly and since Charms is your best subject I thought your help would be a good price for my taking the blame for this."

Lily didn't realise she had stopped walking until Connor moved a few steps ahead of her. He turned back to face her and Lily was surprised to see some vulnerability in his face in that moment. He actually looked quite young.

"Well?" he prompted after a few moments of silence. He was trying hard to sound like it didn't mean anything to him, but Lily heard the catch and wobble of his voice.

She nodded. "Alright, thank you," but it came out not half as confident as she had hoped. The air felt strange around them.

Connor's mouth immediately quirked into a smug smirk. "See, was that so hard, agreeing that I am right?"

His arrogance effectively broke the spell, and Lily was almost relieved to feel things return to normal. Her annoyance simmered once more and she narrowed her eyes at him. "Trust you to make it all about you, McLaggen. Don't worry though, I'll be sure to make sure all the Professors think so too."

She flashed him a wicked grin and started striding forward. "Hagrid! I told you I was right and finally, McLaggen is ready to confess!"

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	23. Tricksters - Seamus

**I don't pretend this wasn't thrown together in about 15 minutes.**

 **Auction - Day 4, Auction 1 (creature) leprechaun**

 **Word Count: 707**

* * *

Tricksters

Seamus was really starting to have a bad feeling about this, but it was something that had always called to him. Maybe it was his heritage, maybe it was his rash nature, maybe it was even that his blood ran green and gold and that was what had driven him on this insane quest.

He didn't really know. All he did know, was that the last twenty years of his life had led to this moment. This quest had driven him from the moment he had graduated from Hogwarts - a year late - and it had cost him Dean along the way. Seamus regretted that more than anything. This obsession had become a wedge between them and, slowly but surely, Dean had stopped trying to coax or curse him into doing anything else. It had been almost ten years since they had last spoken.

Now, he was faced with the cumulation of his life's work. Nearly two decades of tireless research. He had searched for oral traditions, written works, whispers on the breeze. It had taken him from one edge of the world to the other but of course it had all come to a head here. This lush green land - his home turf. Seamus briefly wondered if that would be an advantage in whatever conflict or conversation was soon to follow, but probably not - this was their home turf too.

Most of his friends and colleagues considered him crazy. When something was a myth in the magical world then it probably really was a myth, but for some reason he had always thought it was just a bit too convenient for Seamus. Now he was about to be vindicated. Those looks of mild concern would change to depictions of awe. People would no longer avoid his eyes and hurry past him; they would seek his company, demand to hear his stories.

 _This. This was it._

He had drunk the water. Found the clover. Followed the rainbow and for the first time, he had not been chasing thin air. The colourful arch had not moved farther the closer he got, it had stayed fixed in place and led him to this almost ethereal place. He climbed the rocky waterfall, sure that the rainbow ended at the crest of the hill. The white spray sprinkled his face, filling his eyes and mouth with sweet water but it did not deter him from his goal. Smaller rainbows sparkled all the way down the impressive feature, but he had eyes only for one.

With raw and shaking fingers, Seamus clambered up and over the lip of the slick black rocks. For a time, the roar of the water beside him was drowned out by the sound of his own breathing and the blood rushing in his ears. Taking a moment to gather himself, Seamus hesitated. He was afraid, now that the moment had come, to look up. What if there was nothing, or no one there? What if, after all this time and sacrifice, he had been wrong?

Squeezing his eyes shut tightly, Seamus willed the courage that had fuelled him this far to carry him a little farther and pushed himself into a standing position. He opened his eyes.

Sat, on what seemed to be some sort of cauldron shaped rock, and bathed in the glittering colours of the end of the rainbow sat a man. He was not dressed head to toe in green, with vibrant orange hair, rather he was bald. His skin seemed to be pale, but tinged with a hint of mint green. His ears were rounded and his eyes, sharp - though not as sharp as the teeth that peeked from behind his lips. He was naked, but Seamus was too shocked to recognise that fact.

A leprechaun. A real, live leprechaun. Seamus had been right, after all this time. He was right!

"Well, laddie," the creature spoke. He did not sound jolly, he sounded smug and cautious - though there was a hint of accent to match their surroundings. "Are ye gonna gape at me like a caught cod? Or have ye come," he paused flashing razor teeth in an enticing grin filled with wicked intentions, "for yer wish."

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	24. Anything You Can Do - AliceFrank

**Author's Note: I don't know how I feel about this one, but I hope you enjoy it!**

 **GGE - lovelylouis -** Alice/Frank

 **HA - Performing Arts -** Task 4 - Write about a house party

 **Herbology Hangout -** (character) Alice Longbottom; (emotion) shocked; (genre) fluff; (relationship) rivals; (colour) hazelnut

 **Auction -** **Day 3, Auction 4 -** (dialogue) "So, you admit it!"

 **Pinata -** **Medium -** (character group) known OotP members

 **Word Count: 1323**

* * *

Anything You Can Do

"Chug! Chug! Chug!"

The repetitive, animalistic chant was what drew Alice over to the far corner of the Gryffindor common room. It wasn't easy, they had just won the Quidditch cup (the last opportunity for most of the team who would leave in a matter of days), and the celebration party was in full swing. She pushed her way past a group of fifth years, who had drunk far too much, and some lost looking second years. She had even spied James Potter and Lily Evans looking surprisingly cozy, when had that become a thing she wondered?

Alice broke through the half circle that had gathered to witness the end of this 'chugging'. Sirius Black was still draining the dregs of his butterbeer - half his face in the glass like some sort of dog - whilst Frank Longbottom had his empty glass upside down on his head. His grin was wide and smug, even as the remaining froth drained into his hair.

Unable to help herself, Alice sighed loudly, rolling her eyes at his antics. Typical Longbottom, spending his time drinking and bucking around in stupid testosterone fuelled competition. Surprisingly, he heard her and even as his companions cheered and jeered his eyes landed on her. They were a pretty colour, a rich hazelnut brown utterly wasted on a man. The smug grin didn't falter, seeming to grow impossibly more arrogant.

"Problem, Alice?" he asked confidently. "Or are you just in awe of my incredible talents."

She snorted again, casting her eyes around the room. A distraction would be good right about now, something to get her out of this unfortunate conversation before she ended up doing something she regretted. However, she was pinned in on all sides now - music had started up behind her and the dancing crowd had left her with no escape. "Please, Longbottom," she scoffed, "you wouldn't know an incredible talent if it came up and slapped you in the face."

A low chorus sounded around her, even Sirius had joined the crowd surrounding them and Alice now found herself at the centre of their attention. She had a bad feeling about this.

Frank's smile didn't falter, but his eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "And you would?" he jibed.

With a false sense of bravado, Alice quipped back: "anything you can do I can do better."

Alice felt like she'd made a mistake as Frank's smile made a sharp turn from arrogant to wolfish. It was as if he knew something she didn't. "That is quite a statement, care to back it up?"

Something in his tone sparked anger in her. Why did he always have to assume he was better? It had been like this for years, ever since they had both gotten chaser in their third year. "Well, I don't recall you scoring any points with the quaffle today, Longbottom, I on the other hand put away 5 quaffles."

The idiots around her jeered low and Alice felt a sudden surge of confidence. She flashed him an arrogant smirk with a tilt of her head. "Lucky for you it's a team sport," she told him condescendingly.

"That's one instance," Frank snapped, showing a fractious temper. "I'd need at least three to believe you're consistently better."

Stupidly, she rose to the obvious challenge and gestured widely around her. "Try me."

Frank proffered the empty glass and Alice felt her heart sink a little. She wasn't a big drinker and even the one tankard drunk too quickly would make her drunk. From the look on his face, Frank knew that and was using it to his advantage. She could either back down now and lose face or suck it up and hope that whatever the third challenge was she could do without thinking about it.

The chorus of "Chug! Chug! Chug!" rose up again and a fresh drink was passed into her hands. Someone started to count down and Frank raised his own newly full glass in sarcastic salute. "Scared?" he asked.

She shook her head furiously, not trusting her voice not to shake, as the countdown reached zero and threw her head back. The alcohol was almost unbearably sweet and she gagged initially but forced herself to swallow and found after the first mouthful it was remarkably easy. The rest disappeared in short succession and Alice quickly flipped the glass and thunked it - a little too vigorously - down on her own head.

If the roar of approval hadn't been enough to tell her, Alice looked over to see Frank flip his own glass - at least 2 seconds after her. She couldn't help but smirk. "What time do you call this, Longbottom?" she taunted but the world felt suddenly lopsided. She felt flushed and warm but with a pleasant sort of tingle running underneath it all. Her smirk grew into a grin.

Frank looked at her, and somewhere it occurred to Alice that he didn't look half as put out as he should. However, she was more bothered about continuing to prove that she was the better of the two. "What's next, sucker?"

"Weeeeellllll," Frank wheedled, "there's one thing that I know for a fact you will never be able to beat me at."

"Oh yeah?"

"You've never even done this before, so you can't possibly be better at it than me!" he continued to boast.

"What, Longbottom?" she demanded, starting to grow cross.

"I do have quite a few recommendations on the point also." His smug grin, and the way he looked conspiratorially at his friends, rankled her.

"You're starting to sound like a broken record," she growled. "What is it?"

He leaned forward, so the were eye to eye. "Kissing."

Alice froze. She felt suddenly hot, and it had nothing to do with the butterbeer. Alice had been on a few ill fated dates over the years, all of which had been eagerly documented by the gossips of Hogwarts, but it was fairly common knowledge that she'd never had a boyfriend - or been kissed.

Frank had picked this deliberately. She couldn't hope to prove beating him on this one, could she? He had kissed more than one girl and even Alice knew that he was popular amongst her peers. Handsome and talented, the arrogance was just a flaw.

The silence drew on, even the gathered crowd seemed to hold their breath. Frank seemed to be growing larger, drawing himself up and knowing in this moment that he had her. She made a split second, ill-advised decision. One she had to act on before she talked herself out of it.

"Well," she declared grandly - her voice sounded over loud even to her own ears - "practice doesn't always make perfect!" and she grabbed him by the shoulders and pressed her lips against his.

The kiss wasn't too hard or too soft. There wasn't any passion initially but a low burn smouldered, promising flames could be cultivated. His arms settled on her waist and her grip loosened slightly. As first kisses went it was quite impressive and when she pulled back Alice didn't know who was more shocked - her or Frank. His eyes were heavy lidded, his lips parted and slightly swollen. Wolf whistles sounded around them, interspersed with cat calls.

"That was," he coughed lightly and Alice could swear there was a light blush tingeing his cheeks. "That was, good."

Alice leant back, suddenly aware of his hands resting on her hips. "So, you admit it!" she crowed in delight. "Anything you can do, I can do better."

Frank's hands tightened, drawing her back in. "Oh, I don't know about that," he told her with a wolfish smile. "I think a little more research will be necessary before we can possibly decide." This time, Frank drew her in and kissed her soundly.

As the chants of "chug! Chug! Chug!" turned to "kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Alice decided that maybe on this one, she could let him win.

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	25. Not So Bad After All -Scorrose

**Prompts**

 **Hogwarts Gym - Level One -** Push Ups - Write 1000 words about your OTP

 **Auction -** Day 1, Auction 1 - (trope) arranged marriage

 **Pinata - Easy -** (trope) sharing a bed

 **Herbology Hangout -** (relationship) lovers

 **HA - Games development -** Elder Scrolls - Write a fic set in medieval times

 **365 prompts -** 21\. (word) match

 **1000 prompts -** 808\. (trope) arranged marriage

 **Writing Club -** Disney Challenge - Royal!AU

 **Writing Club -** Trope of the Month - Arranged Marriage - Royal!AU

 **Writing Club -** Showtime - (action) kiss

 **Word Count: 1006**

* * *

Not So Bad After All

Scorpius recalled the feeling - as he lay in the large canopied bed. He cast his mind back, to the array of emotions that had chased each other through his head as he had waited at the pulpit. His back had been dutifully turned and an odd mixture of annoyance and boredom had filled his body - he resented this match to an unknown princess from a foreign country. What need had he, a second son, to wed for political alliances? Surely that was the job of his brother? England had an heir, married to the crown princess of France and well on their way to producing heirs of their own if rumor was to be believed. Why had he been drawn into their games?

Then the organ had begun to drone, cutting through his internal whinging and setting his body humming with nervous energy. He felt the adrenaline begin to pump through his veins as he struggled to remain stoic and unmoving on the outside. This urge to flee and remain free was not something he could indulge - it would bring shame on his name and likely put a price on his own head. Not something Scorpius was willing to risk.

Then had come the impatience. The cathedral was unnecessarily long and the procession unnecessarily slow. The ancient looking bishop stood before him, facing down the aisle - watching the bride make her slow progression towards him. He could feel the collective breath of the congregation. Was their anticipation good, or bad? He had never met this princess, the second born of Scotland. He had heard that she was pretty enough, and fairly intelligent, but who would tell him otherwise? Their union meant to unite two peoples continuously at odds. This symbol might calm their warring fathers, but Scorpius doubted it would make much difference to those unfortunate enough to live on the borders.

Finally, he had been able to discern the soft footsteps as they approached the altar - the whisper of satin against stone - and he almost tried to picture her, a vision in white, but could not. He had startled slightly as the music abruptly stopped and the man in front of him jumped to life.

"Who gives this woman in holy matrimony?" he had intoned, in a voice that rang solemnly in the sudden silence.

"I do, her brother. Prince Hugo of Scotland, heir to the Scottish throne," had come a rough, Scottish brogue. They had deemed it unwise to take the king from Scotland and leave the country vulnerable - even for this act of peace - though they had been unwilling to send her alone.

"Then let us proceed. Step forward, your highness." And in that moment, Scorpius had been granted his first glimpse of his future wife. She had been shorter than he had expected, her head tilted forward and much of her face and features concealed under a heavy veil. But she seemed lithe and shapely, nothing too horrible.

Though as the ceremony had preceded, Scorpius had begun to grow concerned. She barely breathed, and her answers to any questions posed to her were barely audible to Scorpius - the Bishop had had to lean within touching distance to hear her. As did all men, Scorpius desired an obedient wife but he did not wish to be shackled to a mute. Did that mean she was an idiot? He did not want to father stupid children, surely his own father would not want that.

"You may kiss the bride." The statement had come as something of a shock, Scorpius had not realised it was over, so lost had he been in his own concerns, and he hesitated. The Bishop had made a motion, gesturing towards his wife and Scorpius had dutifully turned. Before the whole church he had seized the ends of the intricately detailed veil and thrown it back to reveal her to him.

A rueful smile tugged at his lips as he remembered being struck dumb. She was no conventional beauty, but it was undeniable in the sharp lines of her face, the smooth and creamy skin, the contrast of fiery waves that framed a surprisingly delicate face. Her mouth was small, with soft pink lips and a gentle blush graced her cheeks. She was the embodiment of grace and poise, Scorpius had won himself a handsome wife, something to be proud of, but it was more her expression that struck him. Her voice was meek and obedient, but in that moment Scorpius had witnessed a spark within the sapphire depths that spoke of wit and intelligence.

He had seized her quickly and - to cheers and applause - sealed the deal with a kiss.

"What has you smiling, my lord?" his wife turned from her dressing table. One hand still held the silver-backed brush that she used nightly to brush her hair. She looked like an angel, draped in silk nightwear and smiling softly, affectionately at him.

"I was thinking about our wedding day." Scorpius shifted as she glided towards the elaborate bed they shared, allowing her space to slide in beside him.

"How coincidental," she murmured, snuggling closer to him. Her red hair fanned out across the pillow and a wicked smile curved her perfect lips. "I was just thinking about our wedding night."

"Oh were you, my lady? What exactly had you so troubled?" Scorpius shifted closer, slipping an arm around her waist beneath the covers.

"We have been neglecting our duty," she pouted, "to our kingdoms. There are currently no heirs for England or Scotland and it is our duty to produce them."

In one swift movement, Scorpius maneuvered himself on top of her, grinning down in satisfaction. "Well, my lady princess, we cannot neglect such an important duty. We had better get to work."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and tugged him close. Her next words were murmured on to his lips: "Oh we had."

It seemed that serving his kingdom, had turned out to be a rather pleasurable affair after all.

* * *

 **Please leave a review.**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	26. Plans

**Author's Note: It's been about a month since I last strung together a sentence - I hope this doesn't suck!**

 **Hogwarts' Gym -** Level 1 - Front Planks - (restriction) No female characters

 **Herbology Hangout -** (character) Barty Crouch Jr

 **HA - Alchemy -** Task 4 - Write about an angry outburst

 **365 prompts -** 57\. (word) disturb

 **Word Count: 786**

Plans

Keeping up this ruse was proving to be something of a difficulty. An assignment he had eagerly accepted - a chance to strike in the heart of Dumbledore's sanctuary - was starting to wear on him. Though Barty knew he needed to hang on. The second task approached and shortly after the third… well soon everything would be sorted. He only needed to ensure that Potter survived long enough and the Dark Lord would rise once more.

With a sigh, Barty ran a large hand down his sagging face, his fingers snagging awkwardly on the unfamiliar contours. He was growing tired of the facade, he had to admit at least that much. Being polite and supporting Potter left a sour taste in his mouth every time he had to suffer it. That was what Mad-eye would do, what the Dark Lord required of him, and so he would do it.

But the boy was so sickeningly useless, even for a child of 14. The mudblood had more magical ability in her little finger and yet this sorry excuse for a wizard had brought down the Dark Lord. Barty scoffed, it was unthinkable.

He had stumbled his way towards near death in the first task - if Barty hadn't encouraged that half-breed oaf to share his knowledge with Harry then the boy would've been eaten by the dragon. But no, he had succeeded using the only real talent he possessed - flying. Barty scoffed the Dark Lord need only snap the boy;s broom to cripple him. Weak, just like his mother. Ignorant, like his father - stubborn and willful like Severus had been saying for years. Though it wasn't exactly like Severus could call himself a loyal follower - sneaking around and conspiring to flee with that coward Karkaroff.

Now the second task was swiftly approaching and the idiot boy looked set to drown. He had only just heeded Diggory's advice and completely ignored the information he had planted with the idiot Longbottom boy. A flood of memories always threatened when Barty encountered the boy - a happier time. He had felt such exhilarating power in those moments. Giddy with laughter and the pleasure that only inflicting pain could bring. The words were on the top of his tongue, which flicked out over his lip in greed. Barty could almost hear the screams - those of little Alice Longbottom had been particularly sweet…

A loud CRACK reverberated through the room startling Barty from his reminiscing. He cursed, loudly and fluently at the sudden interruption. "Damned elf!" he roared - as the easily startled an prone to aggression Alastor Moody would. "Sneaking up on me like that! I could've killed you - perhaps I should. Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

"Dobby is so sorry Mister Moody sir!" the elf wailed throwing himself on the floor and tugging violently at his ears. "When Dobby heard that Professor Moody had asked for him he was only trying to be quick."

Barty found some satisfaction in watching the pathetic little creature roll around in subducation. It reminded him of Winky, who had served as his jailor for many long years. Though he must persevere - Winky had received her justice - much to his father's detriment.

"Enough!" he growled eventually, reaching forward and hauling the elf back to it's knobbly feet. "Now you're wasting my time."

Dobby continued to whimper and bow, his nose scraping the ground, but he remained blessedly quiet.

"Now then, I have a job for you," Barty growled in the dulcet tones of Mad-Eye. "You know Harry Potter, yes?"

The reaction was immediate, the elf jumped up his luminous eyes growing impossibly wider. "Oh yes!" he shrieked delightedly, "Dobby does indeed know Harry Potter, he wears his sock-" Dobby pointed to the dark grey sock on his left ear, "that the great Mister Potter did give to Dobby's master and Dobby's master gave to him and Dobby was free!"

"Enough!" Barty roared again, real fury fuelling his words this time. Potter, King of misfits and the dregs of Wizarding society earning praise from the likes of house elves and mudbloods. He boiled within as the elf cowered. "I did not ask for your personal history," he growled, "I don't care about how wonderful Potter is, I only care he survives long enough to serve his purpose!" Barty sucked in a breath, trying to steady his temper. "To win the Triwizard cup for Hogwarts." It was a weak cover, but it seemed to be enough to satisfy the elf.

"How can Dobby aid Harry Potter?" Dobby asked with wide, eager eyes.

Barty drew the bundle of Gillyweed from his pocket. "You must give him this in the morning, do not tell him I gave it to you."

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	27. Shy - HarryLuna

**Pairing the Character Competition -** Harry/Luna

 **Hogwarts Gym -** Level 1 - Sit Ups - Write at least 500 words in the genre Romance

 **HA - First Aid -** Task 3 - Write about 2 or more people getting close to each other

 **Word Count: 500**

* * *

Shy

"How would you like to come to Slughorn's party with me tonight?"

The words were out of Harry's mouth before he could stop them: he heard himself say them as though it were a stranger speaking. A sudden flush rose up his neck, Harry had been trying to build up the courage to ask her for almost a week and it suddenly comes out in front of the girls bathroom. How romantic.

Luna looked up at him, her wide eyes shimmering in the flickering torchlight. Her hair hung loose like liquid moonlight and she just looked so at peace, so content and happy that Harry felt himself being drawn towards her. He took a stuttering step forwards, before catching himself and realising that she hadn't actually said anything. He looked at her properly and saw surprise colouring her face.

"Slughorn's party? With you?"

"Yeah," said Harry, imagining his face to be as red as Ron's. "We're supposed to bring guests, so I thought you might like… I mean…" he felt his throat closing up. Why was this so hard? Talking to Luna had always been one of the easiest things he ever did, she was the only one who ever seemed to understand - in her roundabout way. Now, though, when faced with the idea of rejection Harry couldn't seem to get his words out. He just wanted to let Luna know that he liked her, that he wanted to be with her, to spend time with her. Together.

Then her face changed and the force of her smile almost knocked him over. She beamed like she had never beamed before. "Oh, no, I'd love to go with you! Nobody's ever asked me to a party before!"

"I mean, n-not as friends, you know," he stuttered. "Not-not that we aren't friends!" he insisted quickly, "of course we're friends, I love being your friend. I mean as, like, a date."

"Oh, but I knew that already Harry," Luna giggled, that dreamy tone she used coating every syllable.

"But how?"

"Oh you're covered in Wrackspurts thats why," she gestured around her own head. "They're everywhere and that just goes to show you're nervous, they like to make nervous people tongue-tied." Harry just nodded, baffled at her explanation. "You normally can't see them, but there were so many - you wouldn't be nervous to ask me just as a friend."

The logic was undeniable, but Harry couldn't wrap his mind around the idea of Wrackspurts and Nargles and all the other wonderful creatures that Luna and her father had discovered - though who would've believed the person who first found a Thestral?

All rational thought flew from his mind as Luna slid her hand into his and started to tug him down the corridor like an excited pixie. "Come on," she insisted, "I've just received some dirigible plums from father and if there's enough I could make you a necklace to go with your robes - they're highly fashionable you know."

Harry followed, feeling slightly giddy.

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	28. Lead Me Astray - TheoDaph

**Author's Note: I actually had a lot of fun writing this one.**

 **Pairing Challenge** \- Theo/Daphne

 **HA - Voodoo Magic** \- Write about someone good with a dark side

 **Paint By Numbers** \- Red - 4. Theodore Nott

Word Count: 307

* * *

Lead Me Astray

"Do you trust me?"

Daphne's gut reaction was no. She had spent six years as a side-line Slytherin, watching Pansy revel in her cruelty and Draco holding court over his meatheaded thugs. She knew that an alarming number of her housemates were born of Death-Eater stock and the rest were just as prejudiced, just without the fanatical cult. She wished she'd been put in Ravenclaw.

Though there was something about the look in his dark eyes as Theo held out his hand to her. It was an imploring look he wanted her to put her trust in him, but it was tinged with a wicked glint, the promise that something bad would probably happen. He looked almost innocent, always quiet and put together but his eyes seemed to fail him in this disguise - the supposed windows to the soul. It scared her, that glint, but what scared her more was that it made a small part of her sing.

"Daphne," he murmured again, his voice like chocolate and sin. "Do you trust me?" Theo was leaning over the sofa, his hand held out towards her. His dark hair looked disheveled as though he had just run his hands through it. It made her want to run her hands through it. She sucked in a breath.

"No," she whispered, helplessly sliding her hand into his outstretched one.

Confusion flashed briefly across his face, but it was swiftly replaced by a dark smirk as his hand tightened around hers. He pulled her up, off the sofa and - surprised by the sudden movement - she stumbled into his chest.

His breath was hot against her ear as he leant into her. "I'll just have to lead you astray then."

Before she could fully consider what that might entail, he stepped back, tugging her with him. Willingly, she followed.

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	29. Spark of Life - Renks

**Hogwarts Gym - Level 1 -** **Leg Curls - (emotion) Happy**

 **Herbology Hangout -** **(genre) supernatural**

 **Heads or Tails -** **(spell) Bombarda**

 **HA - Social Media -** **Task 1 - Write a fic with a limit of 2 characters**

 **Word Count: 370**

* * *

Spark of Life

Old. Damaged. Broken. Diseased. They were the words sure to be used. Remus knew exactly what her friends must think. How could they allow such a vibrant young woman to be shackled to a violent, hopeless old wretch like him?

Even on the day, he was sure that she would think better - that she would come to her senses. Even as the wolf within howled for his packmate, he knew they were destined to be apart. She wouldn't turn up, he would be left alone here. As it should be.

In the distance, music sounded - a soft melody that soothed him. She appeared at the door, a vision. It was as though someone had cast a Bombarda at his heart. Internally his wolf began to howl; the sound was so mournful and full of longing that Remus was surprised it didn't echo down the aisle.

"No," Remus whimpered, the broken man in him still fighting against this chance at poisoned happiness. The rest of being hummed with anticipation and excitement, ready to claim her.

"Remus," Tonks gasped so silently that he read it from her lips. There was such joy in her expression and eagerness in her step as she made the slow, solitary approach. He could hardly breathe. For a moment he stood convinced - this was truly what she wanted.

"Remus," she whispered again, but she was in front of him now and this time he heard it. Her tone was bursting with hidden meaning, she was desperate for him to understand something - but what? "I was going to wait, but I just can't. I'm pregnant."

For a moment, all rational thought and movement was stolen from him. Such was the intensity of the fear and joy that swept through him. He was so terrified for the child, for what it might become, though he could not hide from the delight that a child of his own brought.

As he looked into Tonks' eyes and they said their vows, Remus realised something. He realised that a part of him would always be broken, but that didn't mean he didn't deserve to be happy and that happiness would live on forever, in their little spark of life.

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	30. Longing - DracoDaphne

**Pairing Challenge**

 **Daphne/Draco**

 **Word Count: 287**

 **X**

Longing

It was moments like this when Daphne felt the worst. She felt like the scum of the earth, the worst person to ever live. She felt as if her heart would tear itself out over the despair she felt watching them together.

Her younger sister, and the man who owned her. They were the picture perfect couple, he was tall and cool, cutting a suave figure through the crowd. Astoria was petite, delicate and she just _glowed_. It was infuriating, as the oldest, to always be cast as second best.

Though it wasn't Astoria's fault that she had been born with beauty, brains and grace. Or that Draco had picked her as his wife to restore their family image. If anything it was Daphne's fault for being so weak to his advances.

She had tried again and again to resolve against him. It was a toxic relationship, always skulking around in the shadows. He was using that, her rational mind knew that and she knew that it would have an irreparable affect on her relationship with Astoria if they were ever discovered.

It wasn't her rational mind riding this broomstick, though. It was something far darker and more primitive. As her mind screamed at her to find some self respect, some family loyalty, some backbone, she looked up and across the gathering their eyes snagged.

It was a look that promised the moon. His eyes told her a tale of teeth and lips and sweat and skin. Heat rushed through her and all over again, Daphne melted. She knew that tonight they would find each other, they would tangle in some darkened corner and tomorrow she would be left again with that empty sense of longing.


	31. That Itch - Dramione

**1000 prompts -** 999\. (first line) She remembered easier days, when her life didn't seem ready to just fall to pieces around her.

 **Herbology Hangout -** (plot action/event) arriving somewhere late

 **HA -** Hermeticism - Task 2 - Write about someone inspiring others

 **Romance Awareness -** Day 1 - Matching Soulmate Marks; (emotion) surprised

 **Galleon Club -** 5\. (colour) white

 **Pinata -** Easy - Coffeeshop!AU

 **Summer Challenges**

Day of the Year - World Snake Day (Write about a Slytherin)

Elemental - (word) burn

Mix it Up - Draco Malfoy/Soulmate!AU

 **Writing Club**

Trope - 15. (relationship) soulmates

All sorts of space - 1. (word) breathless

Angel's Archive - Soulmate!AU

Bex's Basement - 7. (weather) thunderstorm

Film Festival - 7. (weather) rain

 **Word Count: 1177**

* * *

That Itch

She remembered easier days, when her life didn't seem ready to just fall to pieces around her. Today was not an easy day. Nor was it made any easier by the relentless pounding rain and ominous rumble of thunder; nor the unusual amount of foot traffic on the street as she picked and pushed her way through the crowds. She reached her destination, pushing into the steamy windowed coffee shop almost 20 minutes late. The tinkling bell sent all eyes in her direction and Hermione smiled sheepishly at the sea of faces, all of whom were waiting for her.

A harassed-looking, portly woman bustled over wisps of hair escaping a hasty bun. She grabbed at Hermione's coat and scarf as she removed them. "Miss Granger! At last, we are so pleased to have you. Please, go on right up."

Any attempt at apology or explanation was quickly shut down, though not unkindly, and before she could gather herself Hermione was up on the makeshift stage for musicians and speakers. For a moment her mouth opened and no words came out, the familiar sensation of panicked nerves gripping her lungs and forcing all the air out. There were no familiar faces in this crowd, though they looked at her with a mixture of respect and skepticism and Hermione cast around desperately for someone to anchor her - someone who's opinion wouldn't be changed by her performance tonight.

She spotted him, tucked away in the back corner almost lost in the shadow. A man, young or old she couldn't particularly tell - only noticing the shock of white blonde hair and the fact that his back was to her. She hesitated for a moment when her eyes came to rest on him and she rubbed her wrist absent-mindedly noticing that it had begun to itch. There was something magnetic about him, her eyes had found him almost immediately. She felt an odd sensation in her stomach and caught herself leaning towards the corner. Perhaps it was his indifference, the obvious fact that he didn't care. She wasn't quite sure what it was.

An impatient cough broke through her thoughts and she smiled sheepishly at the owner of the shop. Hermione fixed her eyes on the indifferent man, and began to speak.

X

A speaker. Lord save him from the constant interruptions of this world. His fingers cramped over the keyboard, automatically curling into claws as the only outward sign of his frustration. Luckily, Draco had his back to the little stage so the visual disruption but still the voice was distracting.

After 10 minutes of staring blankly at the flashing cursor on his blank, white page, Draco realised to his embarrassment that he'd been listening. He couldn't recall the words, or cause that the woman was preaching but rather he'd been distracted by her voice. It was… compelling. He felt gripped by her need, hurt by her grievances, he felt inspired to get up and take on the world.

With a furious shake of the head, Draco returned his attention to the document in front of him. He needed to be inspired to get through the last few chapters, not to take on the world. First the battle through his own head, he could see it in his mind's eye - a ridiculously cartoonish version of himself battering against a brick wall. It had been days since he'd managed to force a single word out.

"We must look inside," she continued behind him - her voice compelling. "How can we expect anything to change if we do not trust ourselves? Who will follow us if we don't follow our own hearts?"

It was an almost unbearable itch, this urge to turn and look at her, to listen and give his full attention. Though it sparked a burning annoyance as well, this was yet another distraction that he did not need. He rubbed at his wrist, a familiar action of self distraction, though the frustration felt like bugs crawling over his skin. It wasn't her fault, she was simply doing her job. Preaching her message and believing in herself and her cause. Perhaps that was what annoyed him so much, maybe Draco needed to spend a little more time trusting himself rather than trying to force something that wasn't going to happen.

So he took a breath, and turned in his seat.

X

Hermione was inordinately pleased that when the man finally turned in his chair, she was finishing her speech. For she went suddenly breathless and her words faltered as she was confronted with him head on.

"Thank you," she finished quietly, her cheeks now burning as she hoped he hadn't caught her staring at him. There was a polite applause from her gathered audience but soon they broke into conversation, debating her points and expressing their own opinions. Hermione was distracted into several conversations contradicting or debating her points, asking more from her than she wanted to disclose.

Really, Hermione was just tired. It had been such a long day to begin with - with the rain and the traffic and being late. She just wanted to go home and curl up in her bed. She excused herself as quickly as she could without being deemed impolite. She thanked the woman who owned the shop, who now looked far less distraught, and gathered together her papers and headed for her freedom.

The door loomed, everything was less steamy now that some of the audience had left and the rain had stopped. As Hermione reached a hand to push open the door, a sudden pain flared in her wrist and the next thing she knew she was sprawled on the floor.

"God, are you alright? I'm terribly sorry, I wasn't paying attention and I was distracted."

Through a haze of confusion Hermione looked up and registered the familiar blonde hair - this was the man she had been staring at. "It's okay," she said, though it came out more as a question as she sat up. "I was distracted too, my wrist…" Hermione trailed off, speech momentarily robbed from her.

The young man had reached to gather up her discarded papers, the sleeve of his jacket riding up in the process to reveal a mark. A very familiar mark. Hermione felt like all of the air had left the room. This was unheard of. An accidental meeting almost never happened, that's why there were apps and services designed to help you locate them. They were normally on the other side of the world and most people went their whole lives without ever finding their match. What was she supposed to do? How should she act?

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking up and noticing her staring dumbly at his wrist. "Are you injured? Did you hit your head?" he followed her eyes to his exposed mark and frowned in confusion. "That, that's just my-"

"Your soulmate mark," she murmured interrupting him to meet his grey gaze. "I know," she said still dazed but reaching for the sleeve of her own jacket, "it's mine too."

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


End file.
